A true Munroe or a Cooper?
by Rockcandy775
Summary: When Condor Studios closes their doors does Sonny expect to see a certain 3 named jerthrob after so many years? Will she fall back inlove over again? Who is Chad really? Will Sonny's kids include Chad, into their family? Channy multi chap.
1. McDonalds, a Place to meet and greet

**Finally, Im doing my first multichap. It took me long enough but I finally had a good idea. I dont think I will write this story much prolly only 12 Chapters or less? I dont know we'll see where this goes to. I wanna thank all my readers, and tell them that they have made me a better _'Tawni' _No Im kidding, but really thanks! I own nothing. Execpt for me.. Which you dont want;]**

SPOV

"Mm mommy, can we puh-leeze get some McDonald's?" My youngest daughter Sarah begged.

"Oh yeah mom, please? I'm always hungry after soccer games?" My oldest little girl Bridget asked as she kicked her little cleats onto the drivers seat.

"Why not something different for a change? Like, Jimmy Johns?" I said as I buckled into the seat belt.

"What the heck is a Jimmy.. John?" Bridget questioned.

"A sub type of place"

Sarah made a face and a disturbing sound "No"

Bridget smiled "I want extra salt on my fries!"

Sighing, I drove off, leaving the soccer field behind. Its like this almost every Saturday, Bridget has a soccer game if she wins she wants McDonalds.. When she looses though, that's another story.. After my years off of So Random! I had children about 4 years later at the age 20.. I gave birth to my 7 year old Bridget. Then two years after Bridget, Sarah came into our life's. I was a single parent mom ever since my ex-husband Joseph left after 4 weeks Sarah was born. I drove up into McDonalds and was ready to put in our order.

"Welcome to McDonald's may I interest you with our new smoothies? Wild Berry and Strawberry Banana." A very deep manly voice boomed over. It sounded very familiar, but hey its just probably an old fan.

"Hmm yes actually can I get a medium Strawberry Banana, but please be light on the banana. And a four piece chicken nuggets with a Coke, also a um" I looked back at my 7 year old. She turned her attention towards me and pointed at the Big Mac. I shook my head no. She frowned and pointed to the hamburger. "And a hamburger with fries and a Sprite." I finished.

"And I want extra salt!" Bridget yelled into the intercom.

I glared at her.

"That will be $12.95 miss." The very similar voice to a certain someone I couldn't put my finger on said.

I drove up to the first window, and waited for the sliders to open. I opened my purse and grabbed a 20 out and waited. Sure enough the window opened.

"Chad?"

"S-Sonny!"

"Yeah, hi.." I grinned

"Wow, hey.. Its been some while"

After So Random! closed their doors down for good, Mackenzie Falls shortly did the same. And after that I never seen anyone from there.

"Its has. How are you?"

He shrugged. "Life's been fine. How about you?" His steamy eyes of blue pools softened.

I smiled, "Alight, I'm just surprised that CDC is working here."

He scoffed. "Sonny, I have 2 jobs. 1, I'm a producer and manager for some really big people out there."

I was taken back at that statement.

He chuckled. "And then I work here"

"Why?"

"You ask many questions, and well to escape. To feel like a real normal person."

I nodded, boy has he changed over the years.. I mean a lot.

"Mommy! Where's my hamburger!" Bridget called off

"Nuggets! Fries!" Sarah pleaded.

Chad looked a little flabbergast, I shrugged. Let his self esteem take him away…

"You have? Kids? 2? Huh?" Was all he could manage.

"I have kids, yeah 2 girls, my oldest is.." I started off…

"Bridget Grace Munroe, nice to meet you." She grinned shaking his hand over the drivers seat.

"Bridget.. That's a wonderful name you know?" Chad beamed with pride.

She shook her head and sat back down.

Then.. A sharp beep from the car behind me, took me back into the real world.

"Your holding up the line Munroe.."

"We Munroe women, don't take orders, we make them" Bridget burst.

Then little Sarah made a 'mm hmm'

"I guess I'll see you later?"

He shrugged, and I drove off.

"Sonny, wait"

I drove back, astonished he called me back.

"You wanna have dinner? You know, like to catch up on old times sakes?"

Now I started beaming with joy "Of course! Um I'll see you at 7 at my house?"

"It's a date.."

Then I drove off, with that bit of butterflies in my stomach.. As soon as I got to the window of the next line. I let out a long sigh of relief. I drove home, fast and quickly.. I needed to get dress.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived home and the girls quickly jumped out of their seatbelts and bolted into our dinning room. I opened the fridge, just as I thought I was going to have to head to the grocery store to pack up. Wait, I'm not brining the kids! No! I cant I'm to worried already! I pick up the house phone and scratch my head.

"How about you just call Tawni mom?" Bridget popped my thinking.

"Tawni?"

"Yeah, auntie Tawni, she always baby-sits us.."

"What about the last time she babysat? The house almost caught on fire.."

She giggled at that memory. "But it didn't! And plus I'm older now hello? I'm freckin 7 years old!"

"Ok, fine.." I decided as I dialed up Tawni's cell.

"_The Hart-est of Harts here!" she answered._

"_Hey, its Sonny, I need you to baby-sit for a while"_

"_Okay, why not I love your kids! And you can trust me!"_

_Ever since the incident, Tawni's been trying to get my trust back, its either taking the kids out… Going to dinner, bowling.. Yada yada yada yada…_

"_Ok, well uh, just come now.. I really need to go."_

"_Where?"_

"_Grocery Store"_

"_Ooh, Wal-Mart? Target? If so could you buy me some Coco Mocha Coco?"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Sweet-ness! Love you Sonny-bunny!" She squealed and hung up.._

About 25 long minutes later Tawni walked into the door.

"Darlings, no need to fret, the party's just starting!"

"Auntie T.." Bridget grinned deviously..

"Twani!" Sarah gushed.

"Hey Sarah-Bear, Bridget.. Sonny dear"

"I gotta go, here's a list of numbers, if you need any help." I said giving her a sheet of numbers.

"Sonny, I'm 27.. Young and flawless" Tawni snapped at me.

I shrugged. "Never know.."

"Anyways who's coming over?"

"Uh.." I thought, I couldn't tell her Chad out of all people was coming here. "My grandmother, we haven't seen her in a while and I want to make sure everything is perfect"

She hummed and walked me out to my car.

"Everything is gonna be fine" she patted my shoulder and opened my door.

Then, I heard a crash.. And a loud thud.

"SARAH!" Bridget whined.

"See fine?" Tawni panicked as she shut my door before I could protest.

I drove off. 4 more hours before Chad, comes..

TPOV

"Bridget! No! This was the china I gave her when she had you!" I whined like a little 5 year old.

"Its not my fault! Sarah was tugging on my shirt and it fell out my hands!" She yelled.

"Just calm down, Sonny will under stand.." I breathed. "Anyways, why is Sonny panicking so much?"

"Shes having a visitor" She said after munches of her fries.

"Like who?"

"Someone she met, I cant remember his name"

"Ah ha! It's a he! She lied to me!" I frowned. _No frowning Tawni, it causes wrinkles.._

"Yeah, at McDonalds after my game.. He was nice looking but not as nice looking at me" She said as she flipped her blond locks..

"Uh huh"

"Oh and all I remember is that his name went a little something like this CDC" she finger quoted.

"Chad.." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yeah! Chad." She smiled.

"No, that's bad.."

"Why?"

"Nothing important.." I mumbled.


	2. A dinner date

_TPOV_

"_No really, why is Chad so bad?" Bridget cocked her head to the left._

_Gosh, she's just like Chad, no wonder she is so arrogant, rude, has a big ego.. She's Chad's daughter, not Joseph's.. She carries the same genes as Chad. Blue eyes, blonde hair.. I don't think Sonny's side of the family has any blondes, nor Joseph's. Does Sonny know? Oh my gosh, she got together with Chad before? And not tell me? What friend she must be.._

"_Hello?" _

"_Huh? I'm sorry, Chad's not a bad guy, he's just complicated to handle with" I sighed. _

_My cell buzzed, it was Sonny._

"_Hello?" _

"_Do me a favor, please get something out for.. My visit. It has to be something casual and yet dressy." Sonny said through the phone._

"_Why? I mean why, dressy?" Of course I knew why, she wanted to impress Chad. No biggie there._

"_No reason.."_

"_Sure, why not.." I hung up. If Sonny wants to impress Chad, then fine she can, its not any of my business anyways._

"I like Chad, he's nice. He made mommy smile a lot" She smiled. Then Bridget frowned. "I Haven't seen her smile like that since daddy left."

I felt sorry for the kid, she had no clue who her father was. Yet along the father who she thinks is hers isn't. At least Sarah, carried some genes from Joseph. Her father. Oh boy, this is complicated.

I went into Sonny's closet and picked out a couple of outfits. She's gonna need help with make-up, and her hair. I might as well stay after she comes back..

"Tawni" Sarah came in sniffing with puffy red eyes, "I miss mommy"

"She's coming home soon kiddo" I scratched her silky brunette hair. The Munroe's had a lot on their plate and are gonna need a lot of support.

About 10 minutes later Sonny came home with bags, and bags of things. Bridget and Sarah helped tow things away in the fridge.

"Um sweethearts can I talk to your mom in private?" I asked

Bridget coughed, "We Munroe women, DO NOT take orders.. We make them m'kay?"

I bent down to her size, "Scram little me"

She scoffed, "Come on Sarah, we don't need Tawni anyways" she marched out with Sarah following close behind.

"So.."

"So?" Sonny nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Chad were a thing? And why didn't you tell me this was for him?"

Sonny shrugged glumly "I was young and we had a So Random! pact.. Plus, I just didn't want you to know and freak out on me"

"Son shine, think.. Bridget's not a Munroe." I sternly stated matter of fact.

"Yeah she is, I had her she's my kid"

"Yeah I know, but she doesn't carry any I mean any genes of you nor Joe.. So who do you think her father is?"

"Joseph"

I rubbed my temples clearly frustrated. "No, Chad is her father. She's not a Munroe. She's a full grown Cooper."

Sonny shook her head. "No, not my daughter. I'm sorry Tawni. But I know my own kids and for a fact she's not Chad's.."

I dropped my hands down to my sides. "Okay, fine"

If she doesn't listen to me, let her find out herself…

SPOV

I walked into my room and pulled on what Tawni laid out for me. I forgot I had theses leggings.. I also had on my H&M long dressy plaid and white shirt. I went into the bathroom and let Tawni curl my layers while I flattened my hair. It was quiet between us, since our little 'Discussion'. She didn't do much for my makeup, you could barely see it. I smiled into the mirror.

"You look fantastic" Tawni said as she stood next to me.

I nodded 'Thank you' and walked out my room with her.

"Bridget are you ready?" I called out.

She came out the bathroom in her white, see through shirt. _I tell her not to wear it.. And yet she disobeys me? _With a blue and yellow poncho with black skinny's. She did her own hair, she just pinned it up into two high pigtails.

"You like?" She asked as she spun around for us.

"Your seven not 21..." Tawni argued.

"Everyone wears theses!" she argued back.

"Yeah, Tawn.. Kids theses days grow up so fast.."

"At least the pigtails are still in" Tawni added.

"And she's not wearing make-up" I smirked.

Then the doorbell wrung, Chad has officially arrived. And exactly and 7..

"What am I gonna do! He cant see me! I don't wanna see him!" Tawni said in a panicky state.

I thought for a second, "Backdoor, just leave from the backyard"

She nodded and walked back into the kitchen to the back. I smoothed my shirt and took a breath. _Here goes nothing.. _I opened the door to see Chad looking down to his feet and his hands behind his back.

"Hey"

I grinned, I couldn't stop. Even my mouth hurt from smiling to wide.

"Um, so uh whose car?" He asked as he pointed to the pink convertible with the initials TH in white.

Just then I saw Tawni running out from the back and into her car and carefully drove off.

"No one important" I smiled, leading him into the dinning room.

Bridget and Sarah were already seated waiting for us.

"This is really nice" He said as he looked around.

"Thank you!" Bridget gushed.

Chad laughed or more of a chuckle. He stopped and looked at me.

"So what are we having?"

"A surprise" I shyly smile.

"Of course, its always a surprise.."

I heard a key click in the door knob and tried to look over at the door without letting Chad notice.

"Hey Tawni, Long time no see" Chad said surprisingly.

"What!" She screeched as she made her way in here.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You hate pink Sonny, and the only girl I know who would still use sparkles on their own car is Tawni Hart" He said, perfectly.

"Ha ha, very funny Pooper. Well, I just came back because, I left my purse."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well bye!" She waved and slammed the door.

"Sorry" I said giving him a cheeky smile

He looked down. Was he nervous? Or did he have nothing to say? He looked back at smiling.

"So tell me about that 'Secret Job' you have Sonny"

"No, I cant I still uh cant trust you.." I faked a frown.

"Okay okay, fine I get it."

"Chaaad," Bridget whined. "I feel left out. Tell me about yourself"

He seemed speechless, yeah I know a seven year old knows a lot.

"I used to work In the same studios as your mom" He seemed uncomfortable saying 'Mom'

"Was mommy a pretty girl?" Bridget asked. No.. Why, she had to bring that up! I thought about what Tawni said. She did seem a lot like Chad. But I know, I just know that Chad's not her father. It would show.

He was quiet for a moment, "Yeah absolutely, she was gorgeous"

_Awwh! How sweet!_

"Did you like her?" Bridget asked gaining up on him.

"Arg, I, um, yeah Sonny was a great friend."

She laughed. "No.. as you know…"

Sarah giggled, seemed like she knew what was happening.

"I…" Chad started off..


	3. Spaghetti and Breadsticks

**Sorry for such a long wait. My computer wouldn't save so I had to write this all down and go the school's computer lab and type it out. I wanna thank you all for reading! It means so much. **

**Chad: You hear the news?**

**Me: No..**

**Chad: You've been passed down as the writer of SWAC!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Chad: Oh fine. Then you don't own it anymore..**

**Me: What! It was an expression! **

**SPOV**

"S-sonny's a great person in all. I mean she's gorgeous." Chad started off stuttering at the beginning.

I couldn't help but giggle. Darn he was so cute. Wha? What am I saying? Chad? And me, HA no…

"So are you saying, my mommy isn't good enough for you?" Bridget said, glaring at Chad with much disrespect.

"No, Sonny. I would maybe possibly.." Chad began.

I had to stop this, and now..

"Okay! I think the foods ready. Bridget, could you help me?" I said gritting my teeth so I wouldn't smile.

She stood up and went into the kitchen. I saw Chad look relieved. Yes, Bridget's a handful. I walked into the kitchen.

"Really! Really Bridget!" I squalled marching through the doors.

"What? I wanted to know. You say never under estimate someone.. Or not get into peer pressure. And not to talk to strangers.."

"Yes I know sweetie and you know what you were doing?"

She shrugged no.

"Giving Chad, peer pressure. Making him answer all your questions. Do you want Chad to be your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah of course! But who wouldn't wanna be my friend.." She scoffed.

I scratched my head. I took the Spaghetti out the pot and drained the water. Bridget got the Munroe's Secret Sauce and poured it into the bowl. I told Bridget to grab the Salad.

"Now what did I tell you?" I said before going back into the dining room.

"I know.. I know" She mumbled.

I opened the door for her and she placed the salad carefully on the table, I did the same also.

Chad gave in a monstrous sniff. "Smells great, looks great."

"You know Chad." Bridget begun after settling into her seat. "Us.. Munroe women.."

_Here we go again.. I swear she over does the Munroe women thing._

"We are beautiful. No matter what they say. Words.. Cant bring us down." She said, copying Christina Aguilera's song, Beautiful.

"Yes I know. Every single one of you." Chad responded.

She nodded with satisfactory.

I looked at the bread sticks that laid close to me. _I wouldn't dare… _But she had to know.. I picked the soft piece of bread and chucked it at her.

"MOM!"

Sarah made an 'Ooh' sound.

"Nice throw.." Chad said.

He saw me? No way, aww no. Yes, I Alison Munroe is a horrible mother.

I saw Sarah pick up her spaghetti, she looked up and grinned. Then she did the most thing a mother would dread. **She threw it at me..**

Chad laughed. I was flabbergasted. Annoyed. Frustrated.

"You think this is funny?" I growled.

He stood up and walked over to me. I picked a strand of spaghetti out of my hair.

"Mmm… This sauce is good." He smiled.

I breathed out slowly. "Well.. Then you might enjoy all of this.." I grinned evilly dumping my plate of spaghetti on his head.

He jumped back. "You.." He glared, with his ocean eyes, turning salt water evil.

"Burn!" Bridget laughed.

Sarah couldn't stop laughing, "Food! Uh.. Food.. Um Food." She stuttered.

"FIGHT!" Bridget yelled.

And there and then, I ducked under the table grabbing the salad bowl throwing food horrendously at everyone. Forgetting what horrible mother I was I started to enjoy this.

Chad crawled in under the table next to me. "This shows.. You started it.."

I giggled. I sniffed. Uh it smelled bad. Then all of a sudden it became quiet.

"This is bad" Chad looked in a straight stare. "Its too quiet"

I nodded and agreed. Walking out together he tried to stay balanced. I gasped. My house was a mess! Finger prints all over my olive green dining room, Sauce stained on my beige carpet! Tears started forming into my eyes.

"Cannon Balls!" Bridget echoed appearing out of no where flicking meatballs at us.

"BRIDGET!" I screamed.

She automatically stopped. Sarah came running out of the kitchen with a water gun.

"Put your hands up!" She sweetly said cocking her head to the right.

Chad laughed, and bent down to her size. "I surrender!"

I cracked a smile. "Lets start cleaning. I'm sorry for the mess Chad"

"Hey" He stood back up. "I had fun, isn't that what 'Randoms' do the best?"

After all these years he still knows how to sweep a girl off their feet.

By and hour later the room was spotless. With little showings that sauce was on the floor. I crossed my arms.

"I know this isn't what you came here for." I said.

"Doesn't matter, we can always try again. But nothing messy. Maybe something like a pita?" He suggested jokingly.

"Trust me I've tried.."

Bridget kept scratching herself. So did Sarah.

"Ah, I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels unconformable." I said scratching my head.

"You can say that again" Chad added.

"I smell bad. Like a mixture of garbage and waste." Bridget said fanning her face.

"Go ahead and take a shower.. I'll take care of Sarah" I said scooping up the petite blond.

"I better get going" Chad said.

"You know, this is always the awkward part during a date." I said realizing my mistake afterwards.

"This is a date?" Chad questioned.

"I mean like a friendly date. With two friends.. But if you want it to be a date, then.."

"No no, its fine"

Sarah whined.

"I guess I have to get going too" I smiled.

"I'll talk to you later.." Chad winked and walked out.

With my melting heart, I squealed like a little fan girl.

After I got Sarah, and me settled and clean, I called Tawni. She answered quickly.

"_How was it?" She started off._

"_It was great, expect for the food fight, but still He's the same heartthrob as he was when he was 17" I gushed._

"_Aww, Sonny.. I thought you got over him?" she asked._

"_I did, and didn't.."_

"_Your still not divorced.."_

"_I never said I was going to marry him." _

"_Possibly you could" she giggled._

"_No thanks, I'm just working on him being my friend.."_

"_And being a father.." Tawni added._

"_What! No. Tawni we already talked about this."_

"_I'm just saying, Sonny you need to know. If he his Chad needs to know. He needs to help you. If he is her dad."_

"_I highly doubt" I stated._

"_Just please go, get some DNA test.." Tawni begged._

_I stayed quiet for a moment. _

"_If I do, and he is her father.. Then I…"_

"_Yes. Your going to have to accept him in your family. After all.. She might not be a Munroe. But a Cooper instead. She has to know." Tawni said._

"_I know, but will it break off the sisterly love between Sarah and her?"_

"_Sonny, If I know any better and I do. Their gonna be fine." Tawni said trying to assure me.._

**Woo! Epic eh? Thanks for reading once again virtual cookies and salad is available when you REVIEW this story.. *points* see its right there! On the count of three click the green button..**

**One.**

**Two…**

**THREE!**


	4. Chad is what?

**Mmm. I love this story, it's the one I really enjoy writing. I could write maybe 3 chapters a day, but of course I'm busy like heck. Thank you all for reviewing and favorite-ing. **

***Sigh* you all know I want to own SOMETHING! But of course, I own absolutely nothing at all.**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

_I continued listening to Tawni giving me her full advice on this situation. _

"_How do you know that for sure?" I asked._

"_Because, MY family kinda went through the same situation. My dad left us when I was younger and I found out my sister wasn't my dad's and I freaked out. Me and her never talked again since she ran away.." Tawni sighed going back into her flashback childhood._

_I frowned, "How is that going to make me feel better?"_

"_My family didn't have a support base like you have. Sonny you have me, your mom and your family. And now your including Chad into your life." _

_I nodded, maybe getting Bridget tested wasn't a bad idea. I didn't want my girls to hate each other, I raised them to forgive and forget, not argue and leave. _

"_So?" Tawni said, breaking my train of thoughts._

"_I'll think about it?" I said more like a question then just stating._

"_Fine, just be careful.." She pleaded._

"_Kay, well bye" I said hanging up, before Tawni could say anything else._

I plopped down on the couch, confused, and lonely. Bridget came in and sat next to me.

She kept looking down, without saying anything. Swaying her feet back and forth, I wasn't the only one who had something on their mind..

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked lifting her face up to meet her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad kid. I started the food fight I made you panic and Chad not like you." Bridget frowned wiping her tears off.

Chad like me? Is that what she thinks? Man, she knows a lot. Poor baby..

"You shouldn't be sorry" I said lightly laughing to brighten up her mood. "I'm sure Chad forgives our Munroe-ly behavior"

She nodded and stood up.

"Okay if you say so.. Goodnight" She hugged me and walked into her room.

I sighed, maybe meeting Chad a couple of days ago wasn't worth the grief. _If _Chad WAS her father, would he stay with her and begin a life with her? Will he leave and we will never talk again, loosing another man in our life? Would he fall in love with me? _Wait what? Scratch that thought, we are talking about Bridget not you Sonny… _I started banging my head on my pillow, frustrated. After a few moments of that I moaned and growled into the pillow. I laid on my back, with many thoughts flowing through my head. It was around 12:30 when I decided, that I needed to get some answers and get them right away…

I woke up with an enormous headache, still on the couch. It was still pretty early, and I don't think I could go this early. I went to go take a long breath taking shower to get some of my problems to go away, and got dressed. Bridget and Sarah were still asleep, I could go take them to Tawni and then get genetic samples. I picked up Sarah first and put her in her car seat, Tawni could dress her up for me.. I woke up Bridget and she went and sat in the car.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled, her eyes half open and half closed.

"Its where you two are going, your going over Tawni's for a while so I can… do some errands" I concluded.

"Mmm"

It was a quiet 15 minute drive to Tawni's lovely white house. She wasn't married but she had a boyfriend that came over occasionally. I slid out my little van and carried Sarah to the door with Bridget close behind. I rang the door bell, and waited a few minutes for an answer. Tawni opened the gigantic double doors that led into her home.

"Sonny?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you please, keep the kids while I.. You know?"

She nodded and scooted out the way so I could get in.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked whispering into my ear.

I shrugged, and sat Sarah down on the couch. Bridget stopped and fell on the floor snoring.

"Yup, that's a Chad" Tawni said joking.

"Its 5:50, I'll be back around 9?" I said.

She grinned. "Just go" She said pushing me out the door.

I walked out her house and into my car. I pulled away.

"Here we go.." I mumbled, barely hearable.

30 minutes later I entered the doctors office, I walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Hello" She greeted happily.

I smiled. "Good morning" I say as I signed my name under the sheet.

There were about five women in here as scared as I was. One family of five sat in a corner weeping sadly. The woman looked a nervous wreck, her hair was out of place she had baby barf on her sweater.. Man, I'm hoping I don't end up like that.

A man with a clipboard came through the door, holding it for a young woman who was bawling her eyes out, blowing her nose every few seconds. I shuttered and started rocking in my seat.

"Sonny Munroe" The same man said about 5 minutes later.

I walked up to him and followed him into a little dark room.

"Dr. Richards will be with you in a few" He said.

Dr. Richards, was my doctor for my girls. He was so gentle and sweet. He even delivered both of them. When Sarah was born, I refused to let another doctor deliver her so they went and got him for me. Stubborn, my mother says..

Dr. Richards walked in with a clipboard in his hand.

"What seems to be the problem today Mrs. Munroe?"

I explained my brief, but long shot story. He wrote down a few things and cleared his throat.

"Since Mr. Cooper was born here himself.." He started. "It will be much easier to see if he is the father."

I nodded. He left the room, and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Please don't be long.. Let this be over with.." I pleaded softly.

I waited for a long time and he finally came back with a sheet of paper, no clipboard, no needles, no nothing just a sheet. This was a lot different than I thought it would be, in the movies they have to take blood and strands of skin or hair..

"Sonny Munroe" He started off, fixing his glasses. "Here you are, I'll give you a moment to review" He said sitting in his chair.

I took the paper, my hands shaking. With my eyes closed and a huge lump in my throat, I started to read it, the paper with all my answers [Well some] on there.

As soon as I saw Chad's name instead of Joseph's I started wailing. I dropped the paper, and covered my face while I cried. This could not be true.. Chad IS her father. CHAD IS HER DAD! I was bawling, my heart aching. Tawny was right, Chad's her dad. WHY didn't I see this? Her blond locks, her cockiness, her blue eyes… She was Chad's.

Dr. Richards cleared his throat once more, "I'm sorry, we found no genes from.. Joseph Moore. They all came directly from Chad and you."

I stopped crying, my eyes out of tears to let go. I breathed in and out quickly every beat my heart made. He gave me a box of tissues and I blew my nose.

"There must be a mistake, right?" I said with my stuffy nose.

He shook his head no.

I looked down at the paper that I dropped on the floor, the one with my misery written all over. I could barely read the rest, with my eyes blurry with tears.

"NO!" I croaked. Shaking my head, I screamed.

"Mrs. Munroe, do you need a moment?"

I shook my head no and stood up, forcing my tears to stay in, I grabbed the box of tissues and held a tight grip on the paper. I walked out trying to feel fierce and happy, but nothing could hide the shame I was holding. The paper made my hand feel numb and hot, I stuffed it into my purse and walked out.

**TPOV**

Sarah was still sleeping and Bridget was wide awake gnawing on French toast that I gave her.

"Why does it take so long to do errands?" She asked with her mouth full.

"We are grown ups and women, for all I know she's probably shopping her butt off." I said lying, but she was buying it.

"You know, your French toast isn't as good as my mommy's.."

Okay, that offended me. So what I cant cook as well at least its edible.

"So? I can kill a casserole" I said, tautly.

"Why would you kill it?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Not like that, like I can really make a good one."

Sarah walked in, holding her stuffed animal and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Mommy" She mumbled. She walked towards the right, when my kitchen was located left. She walked into a wall and fell.

Bridget started laughing loudly, which awoke Sarah.

"Where AM I!" She cried.

"Shh" I said softly. "You're at auntie Tawni's" I said.

She looked confused and sat under the table.

My door bell rung and I opened it and there was Sonny. Looking tired as ever, her eyes red and puffy.

I smile lightly, "You wanna talk?"

She ran up to my stairs, crying.

I go and catch up to her and she was in my room crying.

"Tell me…"

All she did was threw a sheet of paper at me. I looked over it and gasped, sure I wasn't surprised but still.

"Why me?" She said through breaths.

"Its not that bad, remember when you were 16? You loved Chad, fell completely in love with him.. Why is this so bad?" I ask.

"Because!" She screamed. "I made a mistake! And it leads to this! I don't even know if he wants to be a father!" She continued screaming at me straining her melodic voice.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't even know, how am I going to tell Bridget?" She wailed.

* * *

_Awwh, Poor Sonny, this is bad.. But Still I would appreciate if you reviewed! I wanted to make this longer but I want to update today.. So yup that's it for now! _


	5. Chad knows alot

**Gah, this is bad. I know it is. I just feel like it is. I haven't been feeling well theses last couple of days.. [Prolly cuz of school] But I owe you all a chapter. This was kinda hard to write, I didn't know how to put all the emotions Sonny was feeling into one. First Chad POV here! **

**Me: Soo?**

**Tawni: Tawni Town's one heck of a town!**

**Me: And I care because?**

**Tawni: Because… Because I'm there.**

**Me: Okay? **

**Tawni: And the writers of SWAC are there so you can take over for while**

**Me: No way!**

**Tawni: Way..**

**Me: Oh my..**

**Tawni: Your offer has been expired… [Smiles]**

**Me: Darn you…**

**TPOV**

"Well, tell Chad…." I began, out of words to say, I didn't know what to tell Chad he was way too complicated to handle. "Tell him.. Last" I concluded.

"Why? Bridget will know, she will probably tell Chad." Sonny whined.

"True, but we'll bribe her.. And we're going to test Chad." I smiled, pleased with my decision.

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Test him on what?"

"If he's a good father.. If he is.. Tell him right away, and if he isn't…" I thought for a second. Would if he isn't? "Uh, never speak of it again."

"Does that even make sense? So I'm suppose to tell Bridget?" She asked.

I nodded, "Me and you sweet pea. I guess. If you want of course." I said.

She sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Why me! I am such a failure as a mom!"

"Mommy? Are you okay? I heard you crying.." Bridget said peaking her head through the doorway.

I bit down on my lip. Was she going to tell her?

"I'm alright, just a little emotional that's all. Nothing to worry about okay?" Sonny weakly smiled trying to convince Bridget.

"Sure."

I looked down. At times like this I wished I had kids. Sonny has no clue how lucky she is.

Sonny stood up. "I think its time to go. Tawni might be a little busy today.." She grinned. This time meaningfully.

"Ha ha very funny, but no I'm not."

Bridget grabbed Sonny's hand and they walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for watching me…." Bridget said. "And Sarah"

Speaking of Sarah where was she? It was way too quiet.

"Where was your sister?" Sonny said darting straight into Bridget's eyes.

Bridget took a step back, and gritted her teeth. "I, Uh Kitchen…"

Sonny and I ran into the kitchen and looked around. It was spotless, nothing broken, nor smashed. I looked around, Oh maybe I spoke too soon, the fridge was open.

"Apples, Bananas, Carrots, Donuts, Eggs, Fish, Grapes, Hamboogers, Ice cream.." Sarah sang.

Sonny closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry.."

I laughed, Sarah cracked me up.

"Jelly, Kiwi, Lemons, Mac and Cheese, Noodles, Onions, Pasta, Q.. Ques-si- Quesadilla, Ranch, Spaghetti, Tacos, Uh.. Nothing starts with u! Vanilla, Whip Cream, X… Uh? Yogurts, and" She sang more, "ZUCCHINI!" She screamed.

We all laughed. She looked out from the fridge.

"What? You want some Zucchini too?" She asked cocking her head.

"Sarahhh, no time to go." Bridget wailed.

"Animals." She grinned. "Alligator, Bugs, Cockroach, Dinosaur.. Rawrs.. Elephant! Fish, Giraffe, Hippo, Iguana, Jackals, Kangaroo, Llama," She continued singing.

Sonny picked her and she continued. Bridget grabbed their bags and they exited my house. I waved bye. Man, what is Sonny going to do?

**SPOV**

When we arrived home, Bridget and Sarah went outside. I needed my time alone, I had a lot to think about. I looked at my phone, 1 missed call.. From Chad. I sighed and called him back.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Chad it's Sonny"_

"_Oh hey you okay you sound out of it." He asked._

_Boy does he know me… _

"_I'm fine tired you can say.." I sighed._

"_Mm, well I was wondering if you and the kids wanted to go to the park for you know.."_

_He sounded like he was smiling… Aww._

"_Really? I mean after the little incident I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again."_

_He chuckled. "Nah, I'm just glad we're friends again."_

_Okay, I even laughed at that. _

"_Sure what can wrong?" I said._

"_Really Sonny? Really?" _

_Yup, he still remembers that.. Ha. _

"_After so long you still know how to take a breath away.." I mumbled._

"_Excuse me?" He questioned._

"_You heard me?" I squeaked._

"_No.."_

"_Um, I'll see you?"_

"_In a few, I'll pick you up.."_

_I bit my lip. "Yeah.."_

_I hung up._

Yup, another 'date' with Chad. Sonny girl what have you gotten yourself into? I quickly moved into my room trying to find something to wear. Really I forgot about the Chad being her father thing for a while. As soon as I found something I went into the bathroom and crimped my hair. I have no idea why I'm getting pretty for Chad, I mean its just Chad. No reason to be scared, nervous, jittery, la la la? Of course there is! Its freaking Chad Dylan Cooper I am handling with! He's gorgeous! Hot, ah-mah-zing! Gosh..

When I was done, by 20 minutes the door bell rung. And Chad entered in.

"How'd you get in?"

"Sarah.. She opened the door." He said biting his lip.

I looked up and down, he always looks so yummuilious. I could just smell him from over here, and I'm pretty far..

"Checking me out Munroe?" He smirked.

I snapped out of my daydream and focused in what he just said. "Huh. Why would I?" I scoffed, hiding the fact that I was.

"Whatever, you ready?" He winked.

"Your doing that on purpose!" I argued.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Uh! One second" I lightly screamed at him, for weakling me.

He kept laughing at me.

I walked into my room and gathered up my things while I put the finishing touches on my make up.

**CPOV**

Sonny. One word, beautiful. Another word, amazing, fantastic.. The list goes on. My one and only weakness is her. Her smile.. Her laugh, everything. I sat down, she knew better than to fall for me though. Even though I did get better than I was years ago, she shouldn't be associating with me.. With kids! I looked around her house, this is like a dream. I've always wanted a nice small house like this, even though this is my second time here I feel safe and at home. I shifted and a piece of paper falls off the coffee table, I pick it up and as soon as I was about to put it down I began to read it. Sonny wouldn't mind now would she? Blah, blah.. Huh Sonny never got divorced… I wonder why. Well this is absolutely noth-. Why is my name on here? I continued reading. She's trying to find out whose's Bridget's father? Wouldn't that be Joseph? Oh.. WTF? I'm her what? What? No, this must have been mistaken. Me and Sonny have never.. Oh right… I sighed and held my forehead. How in the world does this happen! Why wouldn't she tell me? I got up, ready to leave. I walked towards the door when Bridget herself came into the room.

"Hey! What are doing?" She asked.

I stopped and turned around. "Never mind." I bent down to her size. Man, if you do think about it she does look something like me.

"So when are we going to the park?"

"Soon I guess." I said coming up again.

Sonny walked into the room smiling. "Ready?"

"Sarah Munroe! Ready for action!" Sarah yelled flying in, with her pink cape.

"Come on! I'm ready!" Bridget said.

"Ladies first.." I mumbled. I was still mad that Sonny never told me I was part of this family. I'm not going to tell her. I want her to tell me.

We all got into my truck and I turned on the radio, hoping it would be a quiet ride.

"Chaddy, what park are we going to? I mean there's millions and zillions of parks here in LA." Bridget asked.

"True, but not very good ones.." I answered. I changed the channel on the radio trying to find something I liked. Ah, finally. My favorite band, people who actually can sing. JLS. They are amazing man, you have to hear it to believe it. Crazy for you was on, at a really bad moment. It's like they knew what position me and Sonny were in. I guess Sonny knew this song too and felt the same way because she seemed to be very uncomfortable. To make things even worse, Bridget started to sing.

"Last night, we had a fight. Said something's I wished of never. Direct marks last night, some tears you cried. Still on my sweater." She began, I snickered.

I was about to start the chorus when she stopped since she didn't know what else to sing. Sonny shifted in her seat.

"I guess we gotta little bit crazy, I guess we got a little bit cruel." I sang, rolling my eyes every time Bridget giggled. Sonny must felt bad because she kept frowning and sniffing up.

"But this is how crazy you made me" I continued winking at Sonny. She flushed with red and pink, embarrassed. This was getting a little bit funny.

**SPOV**

Okay, warning. If your in the car with Chad, and your in a bad position now DO NOT ever turn on the radio… I loved this song, but not at the moment. Not with Chad, he kept making me blush it was not funny.

"Bad enough to think about loosing you" Chad sang lifting up my head to meet his eyes, I tried to fight away but the resistance was hard to carry away.

"And even as I walk away, and I say I'm gonna stay. It only takes a moment or two.." He kept singing to me. I fell hard, I mean really hard for him. It wasn't even funny.

"Cause you and I both know the truth.. I'm crazy for you.." He continued, I was flustered. I looked out the window to hide the fact I was blushing even more.

He laughed at me..

"Kiss! Kiss!" Bridget chanted.

"Kriss Kirss!" Sarah clapped.

He chuckled, "The crowd wants more?"

I frowned, and turned around to the girls who were still chanting, "Shut up.." I hissed.

They stopped immediately. Before I could turn around Chad, pecked me on the cheek. Sarah and Bridget made 'Ooo" sounds.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bridget said jumping in her seat.

I blushed, even redder than before. Probably like a tomato now. "Shouldn't you be uh, driving?" I said trying to change the subject before he could start one.

"Nah, I got it. Why? You want another? But this time right here?" Chad asked tapping his lips.

"No!" I blankly stated, too fast. "I-I'm fine."

"Okay.. Whatever suits your boat Munroe" Chad said, smoothing my hair.

At his gentle touch I shivered, not good at all.

"You know what mommy?" Bridget began.

"Huh?" I said.

"You and Chaddy make a cute couple.." She grinned.

Chad burst into a chuckling fit.

That's not the first time I heard that. There used to be 'Channy' fan clubs about me and Chad.

"You know Bridget, Channy was our couple name" Chad said looking back at her through the mirror.

Her mouth dropped to an 'O'. "Really? You two went out?"

"No, never will" I said.

"Really Sonny?" He said, this time seriously.

"YES CHAD! Seriously! Me and you never happened." I yelled.

"Okay.." Chad said adjusting his mirror.

I looked out the window. I felt bad for yelling at him, but still I had a rough day. I still have to get used to knowing that he is her father. A tear fell down my cheek, I couldn't start crying here. Not now.. I sniffed and wiped it off.

Chad must of saw me, because he asked "Are you crying?"

I croaked a "No"

He patted my back "Sorry SonShine I didn't mean too" He said whispering into my ear.

I nodded, and carried on looking out the window.

We arrived at the part about 10 minutes later, Chad stopped and Bridget un-buckled her seatbelt and ran off. I smiled, Sarah tried getting out her car seat. Chad helped her out and I got out. Sarah ran off, leaving me and Chad alone.

He studied me, "Sonny, I.. I didn't mean to get us off like that." Chad said dropping his hands off to his side.

"Accidents happen.." I mumbled.

He lifted my chin, "What we had ago is gone.." He grabbed my hand, at this state I was pretty much useless, he had me captured. "Its gone" He said slowly resting his head against mine. We were so close I could hear him breathing, I could smell his minty cool breath. I bit my lip, consoling myself. I walked away, before things got anymore worse.

_He may be Bridget's father, but he is absolutely no way my husband.._

* * *

**Mmm, Sorry I know this isn't good at all. I got really lazy and I had writer's block and I re-wrote so much in just 4 hours.. Review and make me feel better! Make Sonny feel a lot Sunnier again!**


	6. Panic Disorders

**Ladies and gentlemen.. Tarayn! Applause okay thank you! Much appreciated! Okay now down with the real deal I wont be on here for a week so I'm going to update now since I leave in the morning. I will miss you all yada yada blah. And wanted to keep your minds fresh with fish! So sit back relax and I'll go get your popcorn. I own nothing but my own fishes which belong to their mothers.**

* * *

**SPOV**

Yeah so walking away from Chad wasn't the best idea in the world. I mean what now? We're going to be a awkward state now since I left him standing like a loon. But then again I wouldn't want to be over there with him falling even harder like melted cheese on pizza. So that option was out too. So basically if you calculate all this stuff up.. I had no option but to RUN! I walk towards the play area spotting Bridget with some little boy her age, he had brown hair like me and looks like he had brown eyes. Yup she's a Cooper. I walk towards her curious at what they're saying, she's giggling.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I ask with much curiosity.

"M-mom, nothing happened I swear to my life!" She said taken back.

I laughed, "Who are you sweet one?" I ask the tiny boy.

"This is my uh boy.. Boy that is my friend that is in my class… Yup" Bridget said trying to hide the fact that she said 'Boyfriend'. Man, and at such a young age.

"It's nice to meet you.."

"David. My name's David Welsh" He said grinning.

I shook his hand and I saw Bridget wipe her forehead with relief.

"Mm, yeah well we were just uh" She started looking around for an excuse, "Going to the swings, yeah he likes the swings. Like going up and down.."

He cocked his head to the right confused, Bridget may think she's tricking me but I know my daughter..

She nudged him in the ribs to play along.

"Pfft, Ow" He whispered. "Yeah we were" David growled rubbing his stomach.

I saw the two walk away and whisper to each other.

"Ow, you have an elbow!" He yelled in a whisper tone.

"Well that's what you get smart one!" My daughter said nudging him again.

I rolled my eyes at the young loved ones and walked towards the seat next to Chad, I didn't know exactly what I was doing but for some strange reason I needed to talk to him.

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the laughs of children play.

"So?" We say in unison.

I look down my face probably beat red. I glance a quick look at him and he was grinning. Stupid Chad, stupid not embarrassed as much as I am.

"Maybe you should go first?" I ask, still blushing.

"Mm, so could you tell me uh why Joseph left you?"

Actually, I didn't know how to answer that it was kinda a mystery. He left no clues behind to where he went or why.

"I, really don't know. One night he was in our room and then the next morning, when I woke up he was gone. No traces whatsoever. It was like he was kidnapped or something." I shrugged.

"Did you ever call his family?" He asked

I nodded, "I did so many times, no one would answer and finally someone blocked my number. Tawni said he probably just left us."

"And your okay about it?"

"Well.. I don't know if I'm okay.. Or was. I was really mad and I had a baby too. Life just went downhill for me. Yeah then a week later my mom called, said my dad died from leukemia.."

"Ouch, I'm sorry for your lost." Chad said bowing his head down.

"Nah, its alright. But I did love my father, he was quite something to me." I said shaking my head from the thought. "He knew he was going to die sooner or later, he just hoped he could see Sarah after she was born. We would talk about how, when, where he would die it was scary because he felt absolutely fine. Then before you know it he's gone… Forever?"

Chad shook his head in agreement. As if he really understood, his life must be perfect.

"So tell me about you."

He shook his head again, " I don't know, I mean hearing all the things you been through and your still a happy person its just.."

I bit my lip, "Your life is just some fairytale huh? Happy…" I looked down trying to hold back my tears.

"Sonny, I…" Chad whispered.

"It's utterly fine. I just wanted to know" I said assuring him.

Sarah came running over, sweating all over. Her brunette bangs where now clinging to her pale face.

She gaped for air. "Daddy…" She gasped.

I swallowed hard, with a clump in my throat. Did she know?

"Oops, my fault.." She giggled, and ran back off.

Chad laughed and huffed. "Gotta love your kids…"

"Heh" I said scratching my throat where the clump still hung at.

I grabbed my water bottle and took a long sip, I stopped for a while and looked at Chad. He looked perfectly fine. Stupid adorable-ness he has.. I started biting my lip and pealing the skin off. I took another drink. Man I have to stop sooner or later! I felt kinda dizzy, is it the sun? Is it Chad? Is it the fact that I'm lying to him?

"Are you alright?" Chad asked, popping my bubble of thoughts.

"Fine, totally…" I fluttered my eyes for a second. I needed to tell him NOW. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt sweat form on my head, and I wiped it off. I scratched the back of my neck. My eye started twitching. I felt itchy all of a sudden. I looked at my water bottle for a moment and reached over.

"Sonny?" Chad asked getting up to feel my head.

With the water bottle in hand, I felt out of control now. I opened the lid and splashed the water onto his face. He jumped back, wiping his face. I looked at my hands. They were moving in so much speed, I couldn't control it. I scratched my head and started shaking. Chad looked over at me scared. He stepped forward then my arms started swinging out of controllably. I jumped up then before I knew it I was on the ground, twitching every few seconds. Chad kept saying my name and calling for help people started surrounding us and a women called 911. My children ran over, Bridget crying. Chad was holding them both in his hands. I was shaking more, I couldn't stop. I screamed every few seconds and then everything went blank.

**CPOV**

Sonny's attack frightened me. As soon as the ambulance took her away, Bridget, Sarah and I climbed into the car and took off following the ambulance. I took out my phone and dialed Tawni's number. I waited for a while then she picked up.

"_Chad?"_

"_Tawni, listen to me. Come to Pickford's hospital ASAP. Sonny had a little attack and me and the girls are on out way.."_

"_WHAT? Happened… Oh" Tawni screeched._

_Before I could answer she hung up._

Bridget continued crying.

"Look kiddo, it's gonna be alright okay? You mother, is going to be just fine" I said smiling. Truth was I really didn't know for sure.

She nodded, sniffing up. Sarah was froze in her own little time, she was breathing but she hadn't said a word.

We were at the hospital and Tawni was already up there and she took Sarah out her car seat and Bridget jumped up and hugged her.

"Chad. What happened?" Tawni yelled seriously.

" I don't know! She just freaked out then it was so fast, we were talking about her family and then.." I babbled.

Tawni slapped me, hard across the face. "Stupid!" She screamed running into the hospital with the girls. I ran close behind them.

"Sonny. Allison Munroe?" Tawni asked desperately.

The worker at the desk looked up with circles around her eyes. "She just arrived here. She's been sent into emergency the doctors will be with you soon" She said pointing to the waiting room. Tawni sat down and started bawling loudly. I sat next to her and rubbed her back, I had no idea what to do here…

"I'm going to lose my best friend!" She sobbed cupping her hands in her face.

"Shh, don't say that.."

"Sh-she meant everything to me! We've been through so much together!" She wailed loudly.

I took out my phone and dialed Sonny's mother's number.

"_Connie?"_

"_Yes Chad?"_

"_Come to the hospital. Sonny is under surgery." _

…

"_Connie?"_

"_What did you do to my baby?" she whispered._

_Why does people expect to see me be the bad person?_

"_Nothing, she had a attack at the park today with me and the kids.."_

"_My grandchildren are with you?" _

"_And Tawni.."_

"_I'll be in a momentarily!" She yelled._

Bridget looked scared to death. Sarah was grasping Bridget's hand. Bridget sat next to me.

"Chad, I don't like it here.." She said looking around furiously. "I want to go home. NOW" She mumbled.

"Sweetie, I need you to be strong.. Please that's all I ask for." Tawni begged.

I looked at her confusingly.

Tawni whispered into my ear "She has nosocomephobia which is fear of hospitals. When she was 2, she had a breakout and they had to treat her a special way…"

I nod. Really at this point I had no clue what to do. Connie came in shortly after gnawing on her fingernail.

The kids ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Tawni, please take Bridget out of here now.." Connie said.

Tawni smiled and took Bridget's hand. But Bridget wouldn't budge. She stood on the floor staring at the double doors that led to each room.

Tawni bent down to her size, "Bridget, I know your in there somewhere, please come out and be the strong independent girl you are. For me, mommy, Sarah, your grandmother.." She looked at me. "And Chad."

Bridget's hand raised up slowly and they ran out together to get her safe.

Soon enough I dozed off.

**SPOV**

My eyes fluttered open from a long.. Long time. I focused in to see where I was.. The Hospital! Why? What happened? Oh no Bridget! Her nosocomephobia! I started to get up when the doctor came in.

"Ah Mrs. Munroe. Good to see you up." The doctor smiled.

"Why am I here?" I ask

"You had an out of control attack. Basically a panic attack. A disorder or whatever you may call it." He said.

I nodded, "I don't remember anything.."

"It's normal. No need to fret" He assured.

"When will I be able to go home?"

"If you want, now.."

I nodded "Please."

He called off the nurses and they helped me into a wheel chair. I rode off and into the waiting room where Chad, my mom and Sarah were waiting for me.

"Sonny" Chad stood up and smiled.

Awwh he cares!

"Mommy?" Sarah grinned and walked towards me.

My mother stroked my hair. "Don't do that again Sonshine" she laughed.

"Now, Sonny won't be able to walk for a while so she's going to need a little help. To get her balanced again just let her do a little at a time okay?" The doctor said, handing my mom paperwork.

"Sonny, do you want to stay at my apartment?" My mom asked.

Really I loved it there but it couldn't hold me and my kids.

"No thank you I prefer to stay home"

"Want me to?" Chad asked out of the blue.

I smirked, about the play a game with him. "So your going to help me get dressed?"

He flushed with pink and mumbled "Maybe Tawni or your mom can"

I laughed. "I'm guessing Tawni has Bridget?"

"Yeah.. I just found out" Chad said slightly still blushing.

"I should of told you…" I shrugged.

Sarah giggled.

My mom gave the doctor the paperwork and I was free to go home.

Chad rolled me into his truck and helped Sarah in.

"Mommy, you scared me." Sarah frowned.

"I'm sorry.."

Then she smiled again "I forgive you.. But I want some Ice cream."

"Ha ha nice twist baby"

Chad laughed, "Ice cream wouldn't hurt Sonny.." He begged with his puppy dog face. Soon Sarah joined in. I couldn't resist that look! I gave in easily.

"We have to go get Bridget too though"

Chad huffed, "Of course.. She's the whole package of the Munroe's.."

But little did he know she NOT.

* * *

**OOOH! Good bad? Okay? Fine? Review? Please!**

**Cinderella: Oh sweetie, I loved it!**

**Snow White: Eh, it was alright…**

**Sleeping beauty: I could have fell asleep but it was so darn cute!**

**Belle: Amazing darling!**

**So tell me about FFTF part 2 people! Wasn't it uh, a little less than you expected? **


	7. Ice Cream, a good cure

**I'm disappointed in myself. I re-wrote this chapter so many times its not even funny. My head hurts from this story, at first it was fun to write now it gives me a headache. I love this story and all but I need a break from it, no its not going on HIATUS but just a month or couple of weeks of a break, this will be the last chapter for a while. I know its not the best but I owe you guys a little something. I promised a chapter when I came back and I've been back for a whole week and nothing from this story whatsoever. To me it is kind of boring if you agree I would love to know and fetch some ideas too. I guess I just need help writing this story, all my other stories I have such an easy time writing. But that's just writers block I'm experiencing. Eh? Well enough babbling, try to enjoy this chapter! I own nothing expect their kids.. Eh ha ha! **

* * *

**SPOV**

"Right, she's such a Munroe.." I bit my lip unsure if I could tell him now.

Chad chuckled and drove off, Sarah was singing in the backseat and I was fiddling with my fingers like a 3 year old. I turned on the radio to stop my panicking so I wouldn't have another attack.

"Hey Sonny, what you did scared the chickens out of me. Was there something on your mind or something?" Chad asked, looking straight ahead glancing at me every few moments he could.

"Um, well not really. But I'm fine now."

He shrugged, I felt horrible lying to him.

He turned the station and Sarah squealed. One word, a disaster. Justin Bieber was on and let me say this once and only once. She's an overly obsessed little girl to be only 4.

I shot Chad a deathly glare for him to turn it off and he nodded in approval he turned it off.

I looked in the rear mirror and Sarah was whimpering, then she looked up and growled. I admittedly looked down.

"Chaddy, please turn it on.." She said ever so sweetly using the puppy dog face.

He looked at her then at me. I nodded 'No' and he felt sympathy for Sarah so he turned it back on. I groaned, and looked at him. Yes Chad you are totally a sap and very pathetic.

"I'm sorry Sonny, she's just so darn adorable and no fair she used the puppy dog face!" Chad whined.

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. Sarah started singing loudly to 'Somebody to love'. Again, I have warned myself not to be in the car with Chad.. EVER. I sighed as Sarah continued to sing.

"For you I'd write a symphony, I'd tell the violin its time to sink or swim, watch em' play for ya." Sarah sang.

I banged my head onto the window and Chad snickered. I glared at him, "It's not funny" I whispered.

"For you I'd be, Runnin' a thousand miles. Just get to where you are. Step to the beat of my heart. I don't need a whole lot. Coming for you I admit, I'd Rather give you the world. Or we can share mine I know I won't be the first one. Giving you all this attention, Baby listen" Sarah continued.

Chad huffed and laughed "Please Sonny, like I would ever sing Justin Bieber to you sweetie.."

Sweetie? That was very un-Chad like of him and sweet.

"Chad… Sweetie?"

"I really didn't mean that.." He said blushing..

"Of course not right?" I said brushing my hand against his face, yeah Sonny can play hard ball with the king of drama.

"Mommy? What are you doing to Chad?" Sarah asked, disgusted.

Aw, she was looking? Dang it.. Think Sonny, think quick! Aye, I got nothing..

"Nothing, just messing with your da-I mean Chad. Your Chad. Mm hmm" I nod trying to hide my mistake.

"I just need somebody to love. I, I don't need too much. Just somebody to love" Sarah said forgetting our mini conversation for a while. She was standing up singing. Wait what? She was standing!

"Chad you didn't buckle her in!" I screeched.

"What? I know I did" He said looking back at Sarah.

She cocked her head to the left, grinning. "I like having no seatbelt on, why cant I do it more often?"

"Because it's illegal!" I said, stretching over sitting her down, buckling her back in.

"So?"

"Chaddy… and I could go to jail.."

"Oh.."

Chad laughed. Will he be a good father? Probably not..

"So Sarah, what kind of ice cream would you get?" Chad asked her

She hummed for a moment and thought. "Hmm, maybe Mint Chocolate Chip or Birthday cake.. Hows about yous Chad"

"Well, it all depends. I love all types of ice cream but I can never get tired of Chocolate Marshmallow."

I snickered. He sounded like a little kid. "Well my favorite is, Cotton Candy, plain and simple.."

"No one asked you mommy.."

I frowned. Chad burst into hysterics.

I glared at him "Shut up"

"I'm sorry Sonny, but you got burned..!"

"Oh ha-ha very funny I'm so laughing!" I said sarcastically.

Chad parked into my driveway and Sarah jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I opened my door and lost balance as soon as I fell tip on the ground. Chad ran up to me and picked me up bridal style and sat me carefully into the wheelchair.

I smiled "Thanks.."

"I have my moments now do I Sonny?" He said winking at me.

I nodded as he rolled me into the room.

Tawni opened the door for us and I grinned at her.

Bridget was playing with her Barbie's and Bratz's cutting the hair off. As soon as she saw me she stood up and froze in place. Okay, so maybe bringing a wheelchair wasn't the best idea… I guess she still was off with her nosocomephobia.

"Bridget, baby I know Aunt Tawni has talked to you about what happened and for the next couple of weeks I need you to be really strong for me. I need you to help mommy out.. Please come out, I know that strong Coo- I mean Munroe women is in there somewhere.." I cooed, trying to comfort her.

"…"

No answer..

"Bridget? I know your scared.. Please say something"

"…" She blinked.

Well at least she blinked that's a good start.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Bridget started off.

I smiled, "I know, you know what might make you feel better?"

She nodded no.

"Ice cream… And your favorite. Vanilla dipped with Butterscotch topped with extra whipped cream and cinnamon." I grinned.

She snapped out of it, "Sounds good lets go!" She said grabbing Sarah's hand and running outside.

"Wow, you know your one amazing mom Sonny" Chad said.

"I have my ways.."

"Okay eww? Let's not get all mushy gushy now okay?" Tawni said squirming.

I tugged on my hair and Chad rolled me out the house.

"Okay Son-Bun you have my number on speed dial if you need anything CALL ME!" Tawni demanded getting into her car.

"Ah, she's got it, Blondie.. Don't make her any worse than she is." Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Chad.. And I'll be calling every few hours cause I know Chad can be a little extreme if you know what I mean" Tawni said winking at me.

I blushed and Chad growled something to himself.

Tawni drove off and Chad helped me into the truck, Bridget kept staring at me, worriedly.

"Honey, its nothing to be worried about okay?" I said trying to assure her.

"I guess, I just don't like seeing my mom like this.. Your not the sunny, funny, loud, obnoxious person you are.." Bridget mumbled.

Chad pulled her into a tight embrace and Bridget held onto him tightly. They looked like the perfect Dad and Daughter I have ever seen. Too bad either of them knew..

Chad got in and drove off.

**CPOV**

Sonny is one of those girls that no one could ever hate or ever be mad at. She makes her kids feel so much better when they feel so bad. And knowing that I am the dad of Bridget, I have to step up my game. Showing her the fatherly love I have towards her kids and not just Bridget but Sarah too. I want to be in their lives and I would never try to hurt them. Looking at Bridget I see another me but in a girl form and stuff but it makes me so proud to know I created this loving girl. I feel like she's going to turn out a lot like me. Her cockiness and rudeness, her moments how much she cares for her mom. Wow.. Then looking at Sarah, I see this huge ball of sunshine and I just know that she's going to turn out like a replica of Sonny. Her little split personalities, how sweet and sincere she is and how easy she can get mad. Sonny, every time I look at her I see our past and I always feel sparks between us. Even though we never admitted our love for each other I always feel like its still there waiting to be revealed into the open.

About 10 minutes later we stopped at Dairy Queen and Bridget's eyes glistened with excitement as she un-buckled her seatbelt and bolted out the car. Sonny sighed and tried to get out herself without anyone's help.

"Um, what do you think your doing?" I asked.

"Getting out.."

"Sonny you can barely keep yourself balanced. Do you really think you can lift yourself up?"

"…I guess not.." She mumbled.

"Then let me help you" I said picking her up, holding her in my arms. I felt utterly complete with her with me. I sat her down and she mouthed a 'Thank you'

We rolled over in line as Bridget and Sarah were eagerly jumping up and down waiting for their ice cream.

"Calm down.." Sonny sneered.

"Mommy, what are you getting?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think I'm getting anything.."

"Ah, yes you are because I'm paying.." I smiled, lifting her chin.

"Well then since your spending your money, girls get any toppings you want" Sonny said grinning ear to ear.

"So what are you getting?" I asked.

"I don't know I know I won't be able to finish it.." She started off.

"Then we'll share one"

"Fine" She shrugged.

"Fine" I said starting our argument.

"Good"

"Good"

"Banana Split?"

"Sounds good to me.." I walked up to the cashier and ordered what we wanted.

The total came up to $15.75 and I gave him a twenty. Sonny wheeled over to us and whined.

"Chaaadd.. Did you make sure we got two cherries?"

"Why two?"

"Because I know, we are going to be fighting over a stupid cherry!" She whined.

"I only got one and you can have it."

"Well I feel guilty having your cherry so you have it!"

"I don't want it!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I really don't Sonny!"

"Have it Chad!"

"No thanks!"

"You better eat it!"

"You know what! I'll eat it!" Bridget said cutting into our argument with her hands on her hip clearly annoyed.

"That's fine with me.." Sonny said.

Our ice creams came and Sarah drooled as soon as she had hers in her hand. Oh Sarah... How much I adore you.. Yup, such a sap I am.

* * *

**Okay that's it for now! I'm tired people! No cliff's today!**


	8. Going Undercover

**Lies.. Like I said the last chapter I was going to have a break but as soon as I was writing the end I got so caught up to it I couldn't stop. The reason why I stopped there was because it was 3am and I wasn't allowed on the computer then. Sneaky and devious I know.. So basically this is like a part 2. Yeah so think of it as that because its not long at all! But expect a lot more from this story because now I'm just so eager to write! AHH! Okay enough babbling, lets go on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Well this is utterly sad but I don't own Dairy Queen, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Sonny with a chance, or anything!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I wiped, her chin and she just smiled at me. Boy no one told me being a father was this fun.

Sonny giggled, and threw a spoon at me. "Come and eat this ice cream before I eat the entire thing."

I huffed and sat down next to Sonny. "Then you should have gotten your own right?"

"Maybe I didn't want my own, maybe I wanted to share maybe I like you maybe my heart flutters every time I'm with you." Sonny murmured.

I pretended I didn't hear what she said, and continued eating the ice cream.

"Chad, can I have some more sprinkles?" Sarah asked tugging on my heart strings.

I picked her up and looked at her straight into her eyes, "Of course you can." I let her down and she skipped over to the counter and asked the man for more sprinkles.

"I'm sorry, we don't give more sprinkles out if you already ordered." The man angrily stated, rolling his eyes at Sarah. "Little dumb brunette.." He mumbled.

Oh I heard that.. "Excuse me? She's only 4 give her a break she had no clue you low life, insecure man.." I growled.

"Oh well then maybe you should teach your daughter some manners!" He yelled.

I leaned over the counter and grabbed his shirt, "Listen maybe your mother should of taught you some manners eh? Yelling at little kids like that. That's disgusting."

Sonny looked over and hurriedly rolled over to me and pulled me back. "Chad what in the world are you doing people are staring?" She growled.

"I'm about to teach this it some respect!"

Then the cashier jumped over the counter and pulled up his fist ready to take me down.

I pulled my fingers into a fist and gave him a good thump in the gut he moaned and slapped me. I stopped him and began punching him any place I could then the manager came out. Sonny stood there in awe.

"Whoa! Whoa calm down there!" She screeched breaking us up. He kept breathing heavily.. Teach him to mess with my girls..

"What is going on here?" She asked her employee.

"Oh I'll tell you-" I started off.

Sonny ran over my foot to make me shut up. "I'm sorry, my.. Uh friend was just trying to get my daughter some more sprinkles and then…." She stopped for a while and looked up at us angrily "This punk here told her off."

"Mommy, don't use those words!" Sarah snapped.

"I'll show this jerk what we Munroe's are made of!" Bridget suddenly came into this pulling her fist up jumping back and forth. Everyone's eyes were on us in utter awe and shock.

"You know what you little brat.." The man said jumping at her, causing her to get more involved gritting her teeth.

"Bring it old man, cause you got nothing on me!" Bridget continued arguing cracking her knuckles.

The manager looked up at me to stop her, then her jaw dropped.

"Your.. You-r… Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh my goodness I love your work your amazing!" She shrieked like a little girl fan.

I took the props and popped my invisible collar, Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't get him started.." She murmured.

"Why, why in the world would you ever get into it with The Chad?" She whispery growled at her employee.

I looked back at Sonny who was looking up at the ceiling praying..

Then she turned back around and smiled at me "I'm sorry you see Gregory has had a bad day today and well.."

I nodded, not really caring.

"But you know what, you get your money back!" She exclaimed going to the cash register and giving my twenty back.

"And for you.. Mr. Gregory, your fired." She said pointing to the door.

He gaped, and tried to explain himself.

Bridget burst into a giggle fit and pointed at him. "That's right Gregory.. Or I'll call you failure!" She huffed. My girl, man does she know how to stand up for herself.

"Bridget Grace! Stop it!" Sonny said.

"But mommy! It's hilarious! He got fired! Woo! Someone help me, I cant stop!" She continued, then she dropped on the floor laying on her stomach banging on the ground.

I side glanced at Sonny who was a nice embarrassing shade of pink. I picked up Bridget and led her to the car. We left our ice creams at the table and Sarah walked out behind us and Sonny rolled out groaning.

"That was a mistake to come.." She said.

I stayed quiet as I buckled Sarah into her carseat.

Sonny pouted, "I cant believe you guys did that!"

I picked up Sonny as she babbled about some other things why she was embarrassed and sat in the seat and drove off.

It stayed quiet for a long while then I glanced at Sonny who started to break into a laughing gauge.

I chuckled then Sarah joined in along with Bridget and sooner or later we all started laughing.

"Wh-y.. are.. We." Sonny breathed. "Laughing!"

I shook my head and turned right. "Did you see Bridget though? She was all into that mess!"

"You can totally tell that she's your-" Sonny stopped and caught on, "I mean my child!" She smiled. "She acts just like.. Me…" She whispered.

I frowned, "Yeah.."

"If you guys would let me have em' I would have tore him to shreds!" Bridget exclaimed eagerly.

"Of course, since your so strong" Sonny giggled.

She pulled out her arm and showed his invisible muscles. "I also have a 12-pac." She bragged.

I pulled up into their driveway and Bridget and Sarah jumped out.

"I guess she didn't need your help anymore.." Sonny shyly smiled.

"And yet, you still do.." I said picking her up.

"Have I mentioned how thankful I am?"

I sat her carefully down and she rolled into her house.

"It feels good to be home.."

"I guess so.." I said.

"Chad, can you please play Barbie's with me again? But this time you play Barbie and I cut off your hair okay?" Bridget asked.

"I think your mom needs more help though Bridget.." I said quickly.

"No I'm alright, you go ahead and play" Sonny grinned evilly at me.

I frowned "Sonnnnyyy" I whined.

"Chad's right sweetie, he needs to help me cook.. But when we eat though he has to leave so we don't start another food fight" She winked at Bridget.

She pouted and went into her room.

"She'll be alright" Sonny assured me.

We went into the kitchen, and Sonny tried to stand up.

"What? No Sonny, absolutely not."

"Chad I have to at least try."

"You just got out of the hospital.."

"So? She shrugged.

"Your not getting hurt under my watch.. Tawni already thinks I might hurt you and I don't think you mom likes me."

"And? It all matter if I like you.." She nodded, then catching on what she said. "Of course as a friend!"

"So what are we going to make today Chef Sonnay?" I said in a deeper voice in a French accent.

"Hmm how about homemade pizza with everything?" Sonny suggested.

"Hey, I don't know I wont be here to eat!" I said putting my hands up.

"Yes you are because I said, we could try again… and this is the again.." Sonny smiled weakly.

**BPOV**

"Sarah. Why is Chad around us so much?" I asked confused.

She shrugged.

"Of course you don't know! You're a freaking little four year old who knows nothing!" I stammered.

"Hey! I am very.. Off- um Of- ofen-offended!" She stuttered.

"He's acting like our dad.. Telling us what to do. Being around mommy so much… It's annoying! I love Chaddy and all but he needs to back off because mommy is taken!" I said loudly.

"Maybe he is daddy?" Sarah asked.

"No daddy.. Um I cant tell you but he's not our dad."

"Maybe he likes mommy?"

"I highly doubt.. Maybe he does…" I pondered on it for a while.

"You know what Sarah?" I said grinning.

"No you said I know nothing"

"UH! Just guess what!" I growled.

"What?"

"We're going undercover to see if Chad likes mommy and if maybe or possibly mommy likes him too"

"I like that plan"

"So do I…" I laughed.

"Mwah ha ha!" Sarah giggled.

"Bwah ah ha!" I laughed.

* * *

**Mmm so the first Bridget pov was pretty intense.. LOL Review! Make me happy! And don't expect another food fight.. That was so, chapters ago.. Ha-ha! Told you all it was short! It was only like 1,700 words!**


	9. Grocery Store Dilemma

**Sorry I had to write to write my other story first. I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting! Really I am. I feel guilty. Aw man, well I know this chapter is really uh dull. Yeah I know. Because I feel no inspiration but then I do. So uh yeah! Smiles [:**

**Disclaimer- Nothing.. WOOT**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Okay.. Well I'm staying…" Chad concluded shrugging.

I blushed. Tawni was right. He does care about me.. Okay Sonny chill..

I rolled out the kitchen and opened the closet and tried to stand up.

"Whoa whoa Sonny!" Chad said rushing over to me setting me down like a little baby.

"Chad! I got it!" I squealed, struggling out of his grasp.

"NO." He said sternly, his eyes burning with fury.

I stopped and looked directly into his eyes with the puppy dog face. His eyes softened and let go of me. He slowly stood back up and smiled weakly. Ha, well what I know now, Chad's a sucker for puppy dog faces.

"Well since you don't want me to get anything.. Can you please get my apron?" I said to him.

He nodded and left the kitchen and headed to my room. I raised my eyebrow, in confusion. His head poked back into the kitchen.

"Where is it?"

I pointed to the closet and he chuckled.

"Right I should of known that." He said barely over a whisper.

He threw my apron at me and I looked at him disbelievingly.

"What? Your able to put a apron on Sonny. Its nothing serious.." He said crossing his arms.

I scoffed. "Pshht yeah right! Would if I fall? Huh? Would if I break a bone? Well Tawni would love to hear that, and my mom.. Oh my mom she would totally sue you!" I rambled on while Chad carefully picked me up placing the apron over me.

He raised both of his eyebrows at me. "Really Sonny really?"

"Your worse than my mom.. " I murmured. I shuddered at the thought on New Years. I fell down the stairs and my mom started telling ME off in front of all our guest. I say she was drunk, but who knows?

I wheeled over to the fridge and opened it. Mmm, peppers, mushrooms, pepperoni, cheese.. Cheese? We don't have any cheese? I faced Chad while he was working with the flour.

I stared at him for a moment. "We have no cheese.."

He automatically stopped what he was doing and came to look inside.

"Chad really? I'm smart and I'm able enough to look inside a fridge!"

"Well your small in that chair, just making sure you see what I see."

"Well you need to get some.."

He started groaning, "Really? Can't we just ask Tawni?"

"Well sure!"

"Sweet!"

"But we cant.."

His mouth gaped open. "Why?"

"She has a life outside of me Chad, she's with Joey."

"Joey?" He asked.

"Her boyfriend….."

He nodded and went to my purse.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" I stammered.

"Getting some money.." He casually answered, not looking at me, roaming in my purse.

"Don't you have some?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna use it."

"UH?" I whined.

"Ah, a ten would do…."

"Take Bridget with you.." I stated fastly.

He did a double-take and opened his mouth, about to say something..

"No buts.. Your taking your dau- I mean your friend… Your daughterly friend… Yup." I said with a worried look plastered on my face.

He shrugged and nodded in approval.

"Bridget! Chad's taking you to the store!" I yelled excitedly.

She walked in the kitchen with Sarah close behind her waddling.

"Say what now?" She said looking me in the face with disgusted face on.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chad didn't play with me I don't go anywhere with him…" She stated.

I whipped my head to look at Chad, for him to say something. I kept giving him the evil eye, for him to say something smart but yet not mean.

"I- uh… Hey who wants candy!" He exclaimed.

I nudged my head and grinned.

Bridget started circling around Chad.

"Hmm, your bribing me.." She concluded.

"Am not!" He yelled softly at her.

Uh oh, Don't start. Please don't start no no no!

"Are too!" She smirked at him.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!" Bridget said grinning like a maniac, ha..

"Are too!" Chad said stomping his foot. Then he stopped and thought. "Aww man! Sonny!" He whined.

"HEY! Whose the older person here?" I said in a stern matter.

"I am…" He whispered.

"Then act like it.."

Bridget smirked in victory. "Take Sarah too"

I frowned, "No no, Sarah can stay with me…" I said grabbing Sarah by the shoulders pulling her close to me.

She wiggled out of my grip "No. I want to go with Bridget and Chaddy."

Bridget gave her a evil look.

She nodded, "I mean Chad." She said meaner.

"Oh splendid.." Chad murmured.

"I heard that!" Bridget sang-said around him.

Her and Sarah skipped out and Chad gave me a pathetic look.

"Have fun" I said smiling, waving at him.

He turned around and stomped off.

**BPOV**

When we all got the Grocery Store, Chad huffed something under his breath. I didn't pay any attention to his misery. I huffed in a sniff and ex-hailed.

"Excellent" I smiled, deviously.

Chad went to the buggies or as mommy calls then Grocery Karts.

"What are here for?" I asked him.

"Cheese." He answered bluntly.

"Then why do you have a buggy?" I smartly said with my hand on my hip.

"So Sarah can get in…" He said, like I was the dumb one.

Sarah stared shaking her head in a scared matter.

"Chad, Chad, Chad, she doesn't get in those anymore.." I said with my hand patting the buggy.

He frowned and pushed the buggy back where it belongs.. Sarah and I started running off and Chad started yelling at us to come back.

"Amateur.." I said rolling my eyes at him.

We ended up at the cheese/dairy section and I looked at all the cheeses that laid across the shelf.

"Mommy, likes Wisconsin Cheese." Sarah smiled.

"And California Cheese" Chad said upon us.

I looked up at Chad then at Sarah in worried tone.

She scratched her head and shrugged. I laid my hand out so my palm was showing up and with my other hand I had two fingers of legs running.

She finally understood and we both jetted off. Chad caught onto me before I could go and Sarah was free.

"You…." Chad growled.

I smiled and shrugged "That's life. Deal with it!" I said snapping my fingers in his face.

He let go of me and started running looking for Sarah. I was close behind looking for her too.

I waltzed slowly away from Chad them made my run for it. After a while I found Sarah speeding on a grocery kart. I waved at her and she stopped.

"Hope on baby! It's go time!" She grinned. I got on with her and zoomed off.

"Okay, well go towards the cookies NOW." I directed Sarah. She nodded and raced off. People where watching us in awe and astonishment.

A old looking hag was in front of us. "HEY! Watch out Speedin' Kart in progress!"

She turned around and shrieked. Her old husband moved her out the way and he started raising his cane at us. I stuck out my tongue at them.

Then we spotted Chad. He was running for us.

"HEY! You two stop it!" Chad growled loud enough for people to stare.

The old couple came out and stopped him. After Chad spoke the man and lady started hitting him with their canes. I started having hysterics while Sarah started panting.

"Sar you okay? You want me to take control?" I asked her.

She nodded no and smiled.

I looked behind us and Chad was running real close to us.

Then all of a sudden he jumped. And he was on with us with a loud thud.

"You two are so dead.." He said furiously.

I frowned and paid my attention to Sarah. She wasn't there.. I looked behind and saw her on the ground waving. I panicked..

"Chad!"

"What?" He hissed.

Then I looked up and screamed.

Chad looked and had a horrid look on his face. We were heading for a whole bunch of bottles of milk, with a man moving them.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Chad yelled.

The man looked up and saw us, his eyes widened and jumped out the way. I closed my eyes when I heard a loud BOOM.

Splash after splash, Milk covered us. Chad the worse.. I only had partially a little milk on me. Sarah came running over, gasping.

Chad spitted milk out his mouth and whipped his eyes off.

"Chad… This will be a great story to tell your kids someday.." I said trying to convince him it was funny.

"Not cool" He said standing up.

Everyone in the grocery store was looking at us.

Sarah backed up from us with her eyes wide open.

She looked at the young blonde haired lady next to her and said "I don't know them" She said shaking her head.

"Sarah!" I gasped.

She gave me the 'Talk to the hand' and I opened my mouth in defeat.

The manager came running over slipping and sliding. Her and Chad talked and laughed.

Everyone still was staring at us in amaze.

"What?" I yelled. "You haven't seem this happen before?"

Everyone started going their separate ways and I looked over at Chad.

Him and the red-haired girl were still talking and she squealed as Chad gave her a piece of paper. He winked and grabbed both me and Sarah's hand and walked out, with the Cheese…

The ride home seemed to be endless and quiet. When we finally got home, Sarah and I walked out the car slowly as mommy opened the door and beamed then when she saw Chad she frowned.

"I got your cheese" Chad murmured.

"Oh. My.. What happened? No wait, don't tell me.." Mom said rubbing her temples.

"What a trip!" I said to lighten the mood and mom pointed to the door and said.

"Bathroom now. Go clean yourself, and when your done say sorry to Chad." She sternly told me.

"Fine.." I said. "You'll miss me.." I said walking out.

**CPOV**

No I wasn't mad at the girls. They were just being kids. But, I'm covered with milk and it smells horrible!

"Chad I'm sorry. I shouldn't of…" Sonny started.

"No. It was fun. I think."

Sarah smiled and left.

We walked into the house and Sonny groaned.

"This is my fault" She said.

I laughed. She already had the two pizza crusts done with sauce and was waiting for the cheese.

"I have clothes in my room. I mean men clothes.. If you want"

"Why do you have men clothes?" I asked in curiosity.

"My parents.. When their over.." Sonny whispered.

I nodded, and she took me into her bathroom.

"Well thanks Sonny.." I murmured.

"Your welcome.. And take a good shower because you smell.." She lightly said joking around.

I smiled and she left.

Huh. Who would know the King of Drama would fall for a family as crazy as the Munroe's? Well buddy old pal, you have…

* * *

**Good or bad? I know its bad! Don't bite me…**

**Rate me please?**

**1- Ha You're a genius!**

**2- I really liked it**

**3- Decent and cute**

**4- Alright, you could do better**

**5- Horrible. **

**To my astonishment I think I did 3... :O Thank you and Review!**


	10. Let's Talk Soccer?

**Hola Amigos[; I live in a hacienda now.. No I'm kidding. Seriously… LOL. What time is it? Updating time! Its time for vacation! [:**

**Thank you soo much reviewers and readers. I feel loved. :D Every time I read a review I squeal or go aww. Well I hope you like it and I guarantee, Sonny will 'Spill the beans' to Chad like REALLY SOON! Enjoy please! [; I cant believe I'm on chapter 10! And I know, this one is dull.. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: HA AHA! Nothing?**

* * *

**SPOV**

Bridget. The girl was a sweetie. I love my first born daughter. But she's so. **Different**. And they always say the first born is the normal one, So.. Sarah is gonna be like the trouble maker? I think it's the other way around. I was in the Kitchen waiting for the pizza to get done, but this time it seemed like forever.

I walk into Bridget's room to her laying on the ground arms and legs spread out.

"I know, I'm in trouble." The little 7 year old mischief said.

"Kinda, not bad trouble.." I smile, sitting next to her.

She sat up and stared in my eyes. "Am I a bad daughter?"

I frowned and my eyes began to get a little watery. "No.."

"Then why am I like this?"

I shook my head "Your perfect Bridget.."

"No I'm not! Sarah is perfect! I'm just…"

I looked into her eyes "Perfect."

She gave me a weak smile and hugged me tightly. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie.." I murmured returning a hug. I let go and folded my arms, now it was time. "Why do you hate Chad?"

"I don't hate him"

I gave her a confusing look.

"I love Chad. He's like a big brother I've always wanted. Even better"

"So you would be okay, if he stayed with us for some while?" I asked, making sure Chad was given a 'Ok' from her.

"I don't care." She shrugged. I nodded and sat back in the wheelchair.

"That's great kiddo" I smiled while rolling out the room.

I walk into the kitchen with the fridge hearing noises and singing.

"Sarah?"

It was quiet, just the noises from the fridge.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" I asked her, coming up to her.

She turned around, Chocolate all over her face. "Sundae" She asked.

I picked her up and set her down on the counter. "Pizza first kay?" She nodded and washed her face off. When I was done Chad came into the room.

He pulled out his arms and spun around. "I look aged."

"You look fine, and if your shirt was on the right way.."

His eyes went big on me, and he looked in his shirt, sure enough the tag was in the front.

"That's ridiculous.. The shirt looks better this way!" He groaned.

"It's a jersey Chad. The number and the player's name is always in the back.."

Then he did the most wonderful thing to happen in my life, he took his shirt off. Ahh..

Sarah pulled back and giggled. I stared in awe..

"Mommy? Stop staring, close your mouth flies might fly in.." Sarah said pulling me back to reality.

"Ah, she was looking Sarah? I always knew she liked what I had.." Chad smirked.

I scoffed, "I do not. Pfft, yeah right.."

A tall Barbie then came walking into the room and blinked at Chad.

"Hi ya Ken! Let's go to the beach today!" She said robotically.

There was a note attached to her head and Chad snatched it up and read it aloud: "I'm Sorry."

"She's not good saying 'Sorry'" Sarah nodded.

"Ah, just like me.." Chad beamed.

"Sadly.." I muttered, under my breath.

"I don't understand this Sonny what is Bridget trying to say?" Chad asked, playing around.

I heard Bridget let out a loud groan. "I said Sorry!" But it came out more like 'I said Msmorry!'

"Did you catch that Chad?" I asked, dumbfound grinning.

"Hear what exactly Sonny?" He shrugged winking at me.

Bridget came marching into the room and yelled "I SAID SORRY!"

"Thank you" Chad smiled.

She growled at him, "I hate you.."

"Nah she's just telling you that she actually likes you" I smile taking the pizza out.

"Whatever floats your boat!" She dramatically sighed sitting down at the table in the living room.

I gave the pizza to Chad and he sat it down on the table.

He sat down by an empty chair.

I coughed, and pointed to me.

"Reminder, I'm in a wheelchair.."

"Sonny your not handicap."

"Not caring.."

He took the chair out the table and rolled me up to the table.

"Better your heiress?" He sarcastically said, bowing down to me.

"Thank you. You little pheasant" I grinned patting his head.

He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Um before we eat. Let me make some things clear.." I start off. Everyone's were on me. "Rules. One: No throwing food" I grinned evilly looking directly at Sarah.

"Hey! You should be looking at your self! Your threw bread at me!" Bridget nagged.

"Two: Food fights are a no. Three: I don't want any drama!" I looked at Chad, then at Bridget.

"What?" They both said in unison.

I gave them a pathetic look and they finally got it and added "Oh"

"Enjoy.." I finally concluded.

Everyone made little small talk with each other and so far, everything was perfect. It was like a normal family dinner. Except, we're not a family.. That they know of..

Bridget dropped her piece of pizza on her plate and looked up at everyone like a true maniac she is.

"My soccer game is tomorrow!" She said

Uh oh, "Bridget, I totally forgot about soccer, I cant drive. So I cant take you. Unless Tawni is free which she isn't on Saturdays.."

She frowned and had a complete disappointed look on her, "I cant miss it! Our goalie, Leslie has a sprained ankle and I'm the next best goalie!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." I murmured.

Bridget never missed any games or practices. Soccer was her life. Her motto was : 'Success is my only matter. Failure isn't a option'.

She pushed her plate up and stood up furious. "This isn't fair!" She yelled.

"I.. I can take her." Chad popped in.

"What!" Me and Bridget screeched. We both gave each other looks and back at Chad.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, because I can always get uh one of my teammates to carpool" Bridget added, looking worried.

"Yeah, I wanna see you play." Chad nodded.

I bit my lip, "Okay?"

"Yeah, I think.." Bridget said wearily.

Sarah started burst into a giggle fit.

"Look Chad, I usually play Forward, Mid-field, and now Goalie.. So sit uh well I say sit where a lot of people usually sit. DO NOT stand out in the crowd. The last thing I need is a bad soccer rep. Got it?" Bridget explained.

"Hey, I'm not dumb…" Chad meekly said to her.

Bridget nodded and continued with her explanation. "Our team name is Firecrackers [A/N: My old soccer team haha]." Chad nodded. "We bring the heat!" Bridget said pumping her fist in the air.

"Always…" I said under my breath.

"Don't root for the other team. I need no pre-talks before the game. That makes me nervous. Don't interfere with my game. You may cheer. BUT" She pointed her finger up. "Only for firecrackers. I don't want anyone to know your here for me.."

He looked hurt, but in a funny way.

"No worries Chad, I cant cheer for her only I have to cheer for her team" I assured him.

"Did you comprehend everything I told you?" She asked.

"Yeah Bridget, I understand" He crossed his hand over his heart.

"You better. See you at 8am." She waved as she went into her room.

It was quiet for a second until Sarah broke the silence.

"Well night." She smiled.

I waved bye and Chad hugged her.

"Well your girls are just something." Chad laughed.

OUR girls.. "Yeah I know. I don't know where Bridget gets her boldness from" You…

"Was Joseph like that?" He asked.

I shuttered. "N-nothing like her. He was the quiet one.."

"Ah, well I guess I'll get going.." He said standing up.

"Or. You can stay here." I said quickly. "I mean since its 8:40 and all."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Oh no Chad. Don't think like that!" I groaned. Then I started smirking. "Unless, you want to."

"Sonny, you have such a dirty mind" He casually said.

"Oh no Chad noo! Not like that! I meant to stay the night! Not us.. You know forget it!" I stuttered.

He nudged me "Of course you didn't. Really I have nothing to wear again.. And I want to have some things for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah"

"What's up?"

"Look she has to win!"

"Why?"

"If she doesn't she'll be in the worst mood ever! She's crabby, mean, angry etc… If she doesn't win. Take her to McDonalds" I winked at the end.

He laughed, "Right.. Who are they going against?"

"Lemme see" I strolled over to the fridge and looked. "Oh.."

"I hate the sound of that…"

"Yeah. They're going against the Rangers… Her ex-best friend Victoria is on that team."

"Dang.." Chad muttered.

"She's not only the ex-bff. She's the traitor. She was on Bridget's team a year ago and then…" I stopped, not wanting to go on.

"I feel bad for myself."

"Sorry Chad"

"It'll be super…" He sarcastically said as he walked out to the door.

Awkward part.

"Ummm soo It was fun?" I scratched the back of my head, loss at words.

"Yeah we should, uh do it.. Again?"

Now I was taken back.

"But this time.. Just the two of us?" He was looking at the ground.

I smile sweetly, while he looked up. "Like a…"

"Date?" He finished.

I nodded.

"If you want it to be.." He shrugged, a blush escaped him.

"Great then its settled." I whispered, shyly. My cheeks were burning. I felt as if we were 17 again.

"I'll talk to you soon.." He beamed.

I waved while he drove off. I closed the door and sighed sliding down my door.

"Chad" I grinned.

Then I realized, I had a date with CHAD! The Chad! Oh my goodness! Oh my Chad! This cant be happening. I can't be falling for him. I went in my pocket and pulled out my wedding ring. _I have a husband….._

* * *

**Ah no Sonny! Just get over with it! :D Ha ha, Cliff-ers. I love them. [; I like to tease you guys. It makes life funny. Tell me what you thought about the story and review!**

**1. Cute I love it**

**2. I'm continuing reading**

**3. Decent**

**4. Alright?**

**5. Hate it. **

**REVIEW :P and Bridget will be your little sister and your mom and dad will be Chad and Sonny!**


	11. Dont Taunt Me

****

Hello citizens of the universe of universes. I am your leader. Bow down as I give you this chapter. And thank you very much for the reviews! It's like a dream come true when I read a review. I feel loved. Yeah chapter 11, here comes the intensive stuff. No more little miss nice and Mr. sweet. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did I would own Chad… [:

* * *

**SPOV**

"Bridget…" I cooed, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm, Elvis Presley.. Uh huh, huh" She murmured.

Elvis? In her dream? She wasn't even alive to know the actual king baby! I shook her gently and she flipped over.

"Bridget, honey its 6 in the morning. Chad could be here any minute."

She immediately popped up, rubbing her eyes off.

"You've got your lucky pancakes on the counter ready to go…" I tell her, as she put on her slippers.

"Mm, the ones with blueberry AND strawberry? And with Raspberry sauce?" She asked.

"Yeah"

She left her room and sat at the counter, eating fast. Gulping down each piece without hesitation. She tried chugging her milk down in one gulp.

"Bridget, stop that. You might hurt yourself!"

She slammed the glass down, her eyes furious. "Look mom. I gotta win this thing! We're going against THE TRADER!"

"That's what you always say when you verse them and yet you guys win.."

"Except that one time when you wouldn't let me do my morning routine and I lost track of the ball and stupid-" Bridget started off.

"Watch it!" I sneered.

"Sorry.. Victoria took the ball from me, while nudging! Which is totally against the law!"

"Calm down…" I said in a relax tone.

She stood up and walked out the kitchen, I heard the bathroom door slam and the shower turn on.

Sarah walked in sheepishly rubbing her eyes, and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sarah-Bearah!" I smiled.

She pouted. "I'm hungry"

"Chocolate Chip Waffles?" I asked her as I limped over to the waffle maker.

She sat down in her chair and laid her head down.

"What's gotten into you sweets? You're usually the morning person here."

"Bad dream." She sighed.

"About?"

"Daddy falling off a cliff.."

I turned around and faced her, feeling the color drain out my skin.

"And you were crying. Chad came in and saved the day, you two got married and I was happy but Bridget was sad." She grumbled.

My heart dropped. It felt as if my heart was breaking into a million of cold pieces. I shook my head, Bridget was sad? I thought she liked Chad? And I thought Sarah wouldn't remember Joseph!

Sarah lifted her head. "Something is burning."

I lifted my nose and huffed in. Oh gosh, I pranced over to the waffle maker as the smoke alarm went off.

"Sorry Sarah.." I mumbled..

"Can I just have lucky charms?" She sighed. "With out milk please"

I gave her a bowl of lucky charms and wobbled over to the counter next to her.

Bridget ran into the kitchen, with a worried look on her face. "Where's my socks at!"

I pointed to the laundry room, and she zoomed off.

"Good Luck Bridget…" Sarah murmured.

I nodded in agreement and watched Bridget run back and forth panicking. The doorbell rung, Chad's here…

"Bridget door!" Sarah called out.

"MOM! Door!" Bridget yelled back.

"I cant!" I yelled back.

"I'm in the bathroom geez!"

I groaned and hopped off the stool hobbling towards the door, as soon as I got there I gripped on the handle and turned to meet the face of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny? Your-" Chad pointed to me.

"Chad, before you say anything, the doctor called and said I should try walking today…" I said, calming him.

He nodded and stepped in.

"Morning Chaddy" Sarah sighed.

"Hey kiddo, what's got you in the dumps?" Chad asked her. I pulled him away from her before she could answer.

"Nothing.. Bad dream that's all.." I whispered, I didn't even notice how close out bodies were and I pushed him away frowning.

Chad smirked. Gosh Chad, you make life ridiculously, hard for me.

"Bridget come on!" I called off.

"Coming…" She groaned, walking in.

She had on her Red jersey that said 'Los Angles Firecracker'. Her black shorts and her lucky multi colored socks. Her cleats were black and red. Her hair was in a messy bun that would probably fall out and turn into a ponytail.

"Ready to kick butt?" Chad asked taunting her.

"Heck yeah!" She grinned pumping her fist in the air.

I gave her, a Gatorade and her blue soccer ball and she jogged out the house.

"Good Luck!" I called out.

She glared at me. "I don't need luck."

Chad snickered and left.

Good Luck Bridget? Good Luck Chad….

**CPOV**

I pulled out of Sonny's driveway, smiling. I was kinda excited for this Soccer game.

"Okay buddy, we HAVE to get up at the field by-" Bridget said looking at the clock. "7:45" She concluded.

"Why so early?" I asked eyes on the road.

"Because.." She scoffed, "Practice makes perfect. Plus I want to make sure I'm all good."

"Shouldn't you just have fun?"

"FUN? FUN is FOR LOSERS!" Bridget screeched shaking her head tremendously.

"You nothing like Sonny you know that?"

"I know, my mom said I act nothing like anyone in the family. I'm just a new generation." She shrugged.

Ha, well she acts like me. Why? Because she's MY child… Its been almost a week since I found out she was MY child. Sonny STILL hasn't told me. I'm just gonna have to get her to spill.

"Chad hurry it up! Its already 7:30!"

"I'm trying! Geez, you're a competitive little girl!"

She slouched down in her seat and crossed her arms. "Not my fault I'm with the slowest driver in the slowest driving history! Grandma Haley is faster than you!"

Bridget kept rambling on how slow I was, and if she was late she would send out revenge on me. I parked next to a little red beetle car and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! God has listened to my prayers!" Bridget heaved jumping out the car. I took out my chair, from the trunk and locked the car.

I walked behind her to the field. A game was already in progress and she ran up to her coach. When I caught up with her I set my chair down next to a lady who was reading 'Pretty Little Liars'. Ha I saw Sonny watching that one time. Seemed dramatic like the Falls. But the Falls was a lot better.

**BPOV**

"Hey Sorry I'm late. Family uh crisis was being handled." I breathed in and out fast.

"No worries Bridget, as long as you're here" My coach Joey said.

I nodded, and sat next to my friend Hannah.

"Are you ready to face the traitor?" She asked me, staring at my socks. Yeah they were rainbow.. Hey I'm a sunny person!

"Totally, we're gonna dominate and ruin the Rangers" I smiled hi-fiving her.

The older divisions game was over and the team came running back victoriously. They had the same jersey's as us, so I'm guessing they were for Los Angeles too. The other team, with Blue jersey's went back in defeat, I giggled. I loved watching other teams loose. I think the blue jersey's are Santa Ana, we've versus the youth 7 team before.

Joey clapped his hands and pointed to the field. Hannah and I dribbled out balls out like everyone else did.

"Brandon goal…" Joey directed. Our team was a girl and boy select team. Brandon was the third best goalie after me.. I'm guessing he doesn't want me to be goalie this game? Well I have to, if I don't then the Rangers will get all the goals!

"Where's Alexis?" I asked Nick, a guy on my team.

"I dunno? Don't ask me. I don't care about your girly mess." He shrugged. Also he's very against girls.

We needed Alexis for defense, she was on of the best defense players that I know, except for Hannah she's okay.

It was my turn to shoot the ball in the net, Zack was playing defense against me. Ha easy prey. I waltzed slowly with the ball towards him and I faked a right and took off left. He ran over to me and I had a good clear kick, I launched the ball in the goal and sadly, Brandon caught it. Like I said he was third best goalie…

He threw the ball back at me and I huffed to the back of the line where Emma was. She was the shy one of the bunch, also the newest member of the team.

"So Emma…" I start off, trying to make conversation with the girl. "How long have you been playing?"

"2 years.." She whispered walking forward.

"Oh. That's pretty long." Ah she was useless! I rolled my eyes.

I looked over to Chad, he was talking to Nick's dad. Oh great that's all I needed was a bad rep and I told him to stay low! He waved to me and I glared at him. He didn't seem to catch on. Gosh Chad.

The ref whistled and we lined up putting out cleats up in the air.

A girl ref with black hair came over and checked all of us in. Then Alexis came running over checking in with the rest of us.

I waved at her and she gave me a weak smile. She looked sick. Uh oh, please Alexis please! The coach called us back and everyone jogged back.

"Okay gang.. We're versus The Sacramento Rangers, I know none of you like them.. So lets kick butt kay?" Joey said in a deep tone.

We all nodded and put out hands in.

"On the count of three say Firecrackers."

"One.."

"Two" We echoed behind.

"Three!" We flew our hands up and yelled "Firecrackers."

"Brandon Goalie." Joey said throwing him the goalie equip. "Emma, left wing, Nick right wing. Hannah I want you to be center. Kyle and Bridget Mid Field. Alexis and Aimee Defense. Drill! Drill! Drill!" He said pounding his fist.

The eight of us ran to the field, I was giddy and jumpy.

"Hey I see the traitor…" Kyle teased.

"Yeah I see her too, she's mid like us.."

"Her and her so called 'Boyfriend'" He chuckled.

I laughed, Kyle was like my big brother. His birthday was a day before mine so really I insist he was my brother. Kinda..

Hannah ran back to me. "Okay Emma and Nick agree we sent the ball off to Victoria. Be prepared." I nod as she ran back in her place.

I started shaking. Why did this game make me so nervous? I looked at Chad, he kept smiling at me. I was glad I had his support. The ref whistled and I got in my game zone. The ball went straight to Victoria and Kyle went up to help them block. Me and her where like a straight line and I ran up to her she passed the ball to her teammate in the green. I frowned and Alexis got the ball and kicked it across the field. Victoria kept smirking at me and giving me dirty looks. Kyle and I switched up so I was up at the goal point. Emma dribbled the ball down the sidelines.

"Hey T-pot!" I yelled after her. She looked at me and nodded. She passed a clear shoot to Nick who was dodging the other players. Soon enough Victoria came up and blocked me.

"What do you think your doing?" She grinned evilly at me.

"Playing soccer, what are you doing? Kissing up to us? Finally figured out that we are better than this team of yours?" I spat at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Who won Cali cup last year?"

I frowned… "That was last year… You traitor…" I murmured.

I wasn't paying attention the ball was coming towards me and Victoria got it before me. I gasped and ran to her, I pulled out my bun and threw the rubber band on the ground. No more, little miss nice. Here comes evil.

I tried catching up to her, but she was just too fast! I huffed and puffed and looked at my coach. He got the idea and called me over, pulling in Steven. As soon as I got off the field I growled loudly and marched off to Chad.

"I hate HER!" I yelled. Standing straight up with my arms crossed.

He pulled me on his lap and I sat there very mad.

"Hey there, lighten up. Who are you?" Chad asked poking my stomach.

I squirmed, "Bridget Grace Munroe.." I mumbled.

"That's right, and I remember you telling me that 'We Munroe women are beautiful no matter what anyone says!'"

"How is that suppose to help me?" I ask him annoyed.

"Oh. Right, well um.. You also said 'We Munroe women don't take orders we make them?'"

"Still not implying now…"

"Oh forget it! I suck at this make kid happy thing.."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Chad" I whispered in his ear and ran back to the game.

Chad may be no super dad, or a super friend but he's a good guy. For now at least…..

**CPOV**

I felt as if my insides where crying. I gave out my first fatherly advice! That's great! I watched as Bridget went back in the game looking more confident than her old man winning my first Grammy. I started sniffing and my eyes got a little watery, Nick's father Noah looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dude are you like crying now?" He asked.

"What no?" I lied. I wiped my eyes off and sneezed.

He started chuckling at me. I frowned.

"I'm not crying. I am allergic to pollen.."

"Its not pollen season…"

"Oh well it must be the weather.."

"Sunny? Its always Sunny.."

I laughed. "Oh sorry inside joke.." He said Sonny. But as in Sunny! Okay that was corny..

I watched as Bridget got a goal in and I stood up and cheered.

"Yeah! You go Munroe!" I yell pointing at her. She waved and gave my a thumbs up.

"So you and Sonny huh?" Noah asked me suddenly interested.

"Nah.. Just a friend.. Don't think like that" I bluntly stated.

"She looks a lot like you…" Noah said.

"Yeah? Well her dad looks like me." I tell him. Man he's annoying.

"Sonny never speaks of him… Neither does Bridget.. Poor guy didn't know what he lost."

What is he trying to imply? He likes Sonny and crap? I shake my head off of the thought and focused in the game.

* * *

**Good? Tell me? I got real lazy in the beginning. I didn't know what to write, so I just wrote random things. I love the connection that Bridget and Chad are building up. I think Nick's dad Noah is kinda a creeper. LOL Well rate me please? I think I did 2. **

**1. Great man! Update soon!**

**2. Awesome[: **

**3. Decent and liked. **

**4. Okay I guess…**

**5. Oh someone kill me!**

**Hopefully no one says 5! [: Thank you for reading have a good day!**


	12. Vikki, the evil traitor

**Hello beautiful people[; Its updating time! I'm sure by now most of you know my updating style yes? Well I'm just gonna go over it again, Monday though Thursday are days I update. Friday through Sunday, I will not update. Occasionally I will. Since I only have 3 stories to update Monday will be dedicated to one story, same with Tuesday but with a different story and finally Wednesday another story. Thursdays are bonus days. On Thursday the story that I updated on Monday will be updated again on Thursday. When the week starts I start over, each week with a new starting point. Is that confusing? Sorry for babbling, enjoy this chapter! (: **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing sadly..**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Can I go in now?" I asked my coach, now I was ready to defeat.

"Go ahead, your filling in for Hannah" He said, looking straight at the field.

"But that's center…."

"I know, Bryce will go in also. He's going in for Emma."

"Why does that imply to me?"

"Because when you guys start the game I want you two to switch positions quickly."

"Oh to set them off guard?"

"Exactly!" He smiled at me.

The ref blew her whistle and our team had to do a throw in.

"Now!" Coach Joey instructed pointing to the field.

Bryce and I ran out hi-fiving Emma and Hannah. They ran back, to the sidelines.

Nick looked over and me and threw a perfectly good throw at me. I head butted it and it went back to Nick who was running towards the other end to the Rangers goal.

Me and Bryce switched spots and I ran down the sides, Nick was running up ahead of me and I was behind him for support.

I looked over, Victoria was running up to me elbowing me in the rib.

The ref blew her whistle and, pulled her arms out in front of her. Everyone stopped what they did and looked at us.

"Look what you did!" Victoria said loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What I did? You elbowed me!" I yelled at her.

Clearly, she had this planned. Darn her to shame.

Victoria scoffed, and folded her arms. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying! Your lying here!" I screeched, hands on my hip. This girl has gone too far this time.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me. Oh heck no, its on.

The ref kept blowing her whistle and people were just watching in awe.

I growled at her and jumped on her back pulling her hair.

"AHH!" She screamed, biting me. She was shaking her body rapidly and I soon fell off. She pinned my on the ground and I flipped her over.

The referee soon stopped, and yelled at both of us, trying to pull us off of both grips. "Someone stop them!"

"Your just jealous! I'm on a better team!" Vikki, her evil name said slapping me.

"No! Stop it!" Her coach yelled running over to us.

"I'm. Not. Jealous!" I yelled at her, hitting her face continuously.

My coach ran over pulling me off of her. Her face had a bruise under her eye and I smiled proudly.

She soon attacked me on the coach clawing my face. I pushed her off and jumped on her. I felt an adrenaline rush pass by. Me and her kept rolling and fighting.

Her coach and my coach pulled both of us off each other and she kept glaring at me. I looked over to Chad, he was standing up with a worried look on his face.

"Better back off of me the next time you see me Franklin." I yelled at her with a grin plastered on my face.

She kept glaring at me and walked away.

I walked back the other way holding my eye.

Hannah stood up. "That was amazing!"

Joey looked at her and she immediately sat down. He sat me down on the bench and forced my head to look in his eyes.

"Bridget." He started off, his voice sternly.

"What!" I spat at him glaring madly at him.

"What you did was wrong. Once again."

"Its not my fault she's such a little-"

He coughed and gave me a look.

"Sorry.." I murmured.

"You know, this is the third time this has happened.." He said eyes locked with mine"

I nodded, remembering the other times it had happened. This wasn't even the worse…

"I might have to suspend you."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

My teammates eyes were on me in shock, I was in shock too.

"You cant do this! I never missed a game, practice or anything in my soccer history!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules."

"But, its not fair! Soccer is my life! I strive for it!"

He kept shaking his head no.

I looked over at Hannah and Alexis. They looked down in sympathy. I felt hot tears streaming in my eyes blocking my view.

"Now don't start crying.."

"How could I not? Its not fair when something so important in your life is taken away! And don't you dare say its life get over it, because its not life! You take that away I have nothing left! I already have enough on my plate. Please. Please, don't make it any worse…" I yelled at him, letting the tears flow down my cheeks. I didn't even have enough strength to wipe them off.

"Please don't suspend her." Nick whispered adding puppy dog eyes.

"She's one of our best players. Seriously. Loosing her is like loosing the whole team.." Emma quietly added on, with her eyes closed.

The coach kept looking at us and shook his head. "Fine. Your out of the game for a couple of minutes. Don't let this happen again, understand Munroe?"

I nodded happily. I beamed with excitement and hugged Hannah.

"But your out for a couple of minutes."

"Don't rub it in…" I warned her.

Jack, Emma, Kyle, Crystal, Susie, Travis, Kylie, and Sean went on the field.

I watched as Victoria limped on the field. Hmmph her team was so worried they actually let her in.

"Your not going back in with her got it?" The coach said pointing at me.

I nodded in agreement and walked over to Chad.

Oh god, someone please put him in a good mood.

"Hey buddy…" I quietly laughed reaching him.

He shook his head, I'm really tired of people shaking their heads, I know what I did was wrong already!

"Bridget Grace, I am disappointed in you.."

"I'm a very completive person.."

"I see" He mumbled.

"Lighten up. At least I didn't get suspended!"

"Maybe you should of gotten that, to get you away from this.."

"You're a jerk" I said to him, folding my arms.

"I got that a lot when I was younger from a certain mother.."

"Well Mommy sure did know who she was talking to. A real jerk!"

**CPOV**

Ah jerk, good memories. Sonny did warn me to watch out from this soccer game. Boy I didn't expect this though.

"Was your dad competitive?" I asked her.

"Not at all. He was a real gentleman." She smiled meekly at the thought of her father. Well her step-dad. I'm her dad. Heh.

"Your like me. A lot like me. I was really competitive when I was younger."

"Not anymore?" She asked me.

"Okay um like sometimes okay?"

She giggled and ruffled my hair.

"I know your on TV." She said.

"How?"

"At Grandma Connie's apartment I saw old seasons of Mackenzie Falls."

"Have you watched them?"

"Ha heck yeah! I love Drama. One day I wanna be on TV."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…"

Of course, my own little daughter wants to follow my footsteps. A dad's dream.

"You'll probably become America's heartthrob" I told her patting her head.

"What's that?" She asked me cocking her head off to the right.

"All the guys will be over you.." I said smiling. Then I caught on. She couldn't do that! Not my girl! She wont be able to date until she's 24!

"They're calling my name. The games almost over kay?"

"Listen Bridget. I want you to have fun. Don't pay any of the slightest attention to the other team. Why? Because you're a Munroe. Your not just pretty, your smart. Wise, intelligent. Don't let anyone get under your skin got it kiddo?"

She nodded, grinning at me. "Got it." She ran off.

I watched as she went in, filling in for her friend Alexis who played Mid field.

Victoria immediately went off the field and one of her teammates went in.

The whole front line on the other team was boys. And on our team it was girls. Then the rest of the positions where played by boys on her team. Nick was right next to Bridget playing Mid with her.

The ref blew her whistle and it was the other teams kick. They kicked it towards the goalie and he picked it up and threw it over to Bridget. She dribbled it down the sidelines passing it over to a girl with blonde pigtails I think that's Hannah? Bridget went up to the goal and waved her hands up signaling she was open. Hannah made a clear cut towards her and Bridget powered the ball in. The team cheered and I clapped.

"You go Bridget!" I yelled. She gave me a thumbs up and went back to her position.

About 15 minutes later the game ended, the scored ending up to be 8 to 5. Bridget's team winning. She ran back to me with an award and a medal around her neck.

"What's that for?" I asked her.

"I won player of the game!" She screeched hugging me tightly.

"Oh.." I had no idea what that was. "Great…"

"You don't know what it is do you?" She asked.

"Not a clue."

"Well lets just say I got MVP of the game.."

I nodded, oh yeah I knew what that was…

We started walking towards the car when one of her teammates came running back to us with her soccer ball.

"Oh thanks Kyle" She told him smiling.

"No problem, You did really good out there.." Kyle said smiling back her.

She hugged him, and I looked at my imaginary clock on my arm.

"Okay! That's enough… Your mom is waiting.." I screeched.

He waved by at her and she beamed.

"Whose that!"

"Kyle.."

"Kyle?"

"Yeah Kyle he's one of my best friends…"

"I though Hannah was!"

"She is."

"Girls are suppose to be BFF's with other girls not guys!"

"Chad, stop complaining.."

"I don't like him"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because isn't a good explanation."

I got in the truck and drove off, me and her kept arguing back and forth about this guy mess. She's too young to be hanging with guys!

We finally arrived at the Munroe's and she hopped out the truck mad.

"Drop the subject Chad!" She sneered.

"How can I drop it when you are flirting with boys?"

"I'm not flirting! Have you know I'm only 7!"

Then Sonny wheeled out grinning. "I heard fighting. Did you win?"

She glared at me and smiled sweetly at her mother showing her medal.

Sonny clapped and hugged Bridget.

"Sonny." I sternly interrupted.

"What?"

"Have you know, she's on a team with boys.."

"Yes I know."

"Why?"

"So she can explore her journey growing up with guys, so she doesn't have to feel awkward when that stage comes up."

"But she's flirting with them.."

"Am not!" Bridget yelled.

"Are too!" I argued back.

"Chad. She's only 7."

"That's what I said!" She yelled.

"See?" Sonny pointed out.

"Well.. Now that Chad brought that up… Nick is kinda cute.." Bridget said teasingly.

"Sonnnnnny!" I whined.

"Chad! I'm joking!" She whined with me.

Sonny huffed, "Was there any other problems at the game?"

Bridget and I looked at each other, both knowing what we were thinking.

"Nope. It was as clean as ever!" I said trying to convince Sonny.

"Uh huh yeah right. Not with Bridget. And it was your first time. Oh and the last time she versus that team there was a fight.." She said staring at Bridget.

"Well I'm a competitive person.." She said rolling her eyes.

"Very.." I added.

"Uh huh… Your hiding something. What really happened."

Bridget sighed. "I got in a fight with Vikki and now she has a black eye. And it wasn't even that bad of a fight. The last one you know when Sarah came she broke her arm remember?"

WHAT? She broke Victoria's arm?

"Yes sweetie I remember, and I probably wont forget.."

"Well she was all in my face…"

I stared at Sonny in disbelief.

"Oh Chad. It was nothing serious. I mean the worst is her dying.." She said smiling.

Dying? Bridget would do that?

"Come on in, I have cookies ready for you…" Sonny beamed, wheeling to the kitchen.

Bridget ran in and I walked behind her slowly.

Sonny was struggling to try to stand up, I walked to her and lifted her up slowly.

"Thanks…" She grinned, blushing madly.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked her as she leaned on the counter.

"Sleeping."

"Mmmm. Chad you gotta try this. Mommy makes the best cookies in the whole wide world." Bridget murmured, licking her finger off.

"Well she did get it from the best…"

"Who?" She asked.

"Chad. He showed me how to cook his favorite cookies one time." Sonny said, smiling weakly.

"These are your favorites too?" Bridget asked, with her mouth full.

"Manners." Sonny warned her.

She nodded and whipped her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry…" She squeaked.

"Oh by the way Sonny. You know Nick's dad, Noah has a slight crush on you.." I added, smirking at Sonny.

Bridget exploded cookies from her mouth and started cracking up.

Sonny's mouth dropped agape, and she was speechless.

"Well I don't blame him. You are a beautiful person… Also a clumsy one" I said, continuing smirking at her.

"Thank you…" She muttered.

* * *

**Okay I gotta stop here. I'm tired. No cliff hangers. I haven't done cliff hangers in a while. Next chapter will have one. AND Sonny has a little surprise for us all. [: Please review and tell me your thoughts. I thought I did an okay job. Really I think it wasn't my best. **


	13. Life isnt but Lies

**Two, four, six, eight. Who does Chaddy love to hate? Sonny! Sonny! Go….. Sonny! [: Its updating night girl/boy! Are you excited, I love how this is my first story that is a multi chapter and It's also my favorite to write. Well this is a heads up, Sonny's got a secret. And it doesn't involve stealing! :P Ha-ha. Oh and have tissue by you because it's a sad one.. I almost cried.. And another head's up, by the end of summer I wont be able to update as frequently… :[ Yeah I know… And By the end of the summer.. A new story should be up! It's between Sonny's One life to live [It's a diary] or Dear Jane. [Its an advice column] And I would love if you would tell me which one to write. But not now! Cause all that's important is this story! So wha-la! Also want to thank Mrpuppy for the idea in this chapter and for reviewing SOOO MUCH [; **

**Disclaimer: I owns no chicken nuggets. Meaning nothing in Bridget's world…**

* * *

**CPOV**

"CHAD!" Bridget screamed from her room.

Uh oh. I looked at Sonny for some type of help.

She chuckled, "Well your not busy, you already helped me with everything soo…."

I shook my head and winked at her, walking into Bridget's room. Only to trip over Sarah who was fast asleep on the floor. I looked at Bridget.

"We were playing Bloody Mary…" She murmured.

"What do you know about Bloody Mary?" I asked as I made my way down to the floor next to the dollhouse.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "At school every time we go in the bathroom we play Bloody Mary. Oh and we once scared some Kindergartners and they ran out screaming!" She cackled.

Wow. Who knew 7 year olds were so violent.

"Isn't your sister going into Kindergarten?"

She nodded 'Yes'.

"Are you gonna scare her?" I smirked.

"Ah there's no chance of scaring her. She already knows what it is. I scared her at 3 and ever since she hasn't been frightened at all." She smiled, folding her arms.

"You guys are evil little girls…."

"The guys cant do it.." She shrugged.

"Why?" I stated, quite offended.

"Because! There isn't mirrors in there!" She said nonchalantly stating the obvious.

"Oh right, So who am I gonna be?" I asked going onto another topic.

"Tina"

"Who's Tia?" I asked cocking my head over.

"TINA! Kinda like GINA or LINA!"

"Gosh I'm sorry. I don't know all the names of the dolls. I only know, Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade and Barbie.. Oh and Ken. I play him a lot."

"I made Tina up smart one. Originally she was Jade but she didn't look like one so I made her Tina." She said giving Tina. "Tina's the popular girl that everyone hates but my girl.. Cloe doesn't like her and Tina tries to scare them."

"Um okay? So where are we playing it? There's no bathroom in your dollhouse, which is pretty weird. Where do they go use the bathroom at?" I asked with much curiosity.

"I don't think about that.. I know I take off their clothes though…"

My eyes widened, thinking about a very wrong thing.. But she's only 7 so she shouldn't know about that.

"To change their clothes.. And try on clothes when they go shopping." She added on.

Relief.. [:

"But they do play spin the bottle…"

Relief gone… What does she know about THAT old game?

"But then again it gets a little intensive.." She giggled.

Relief, way past gone.

"So we're going to the bathroom and playing this.." She nodded standing up.

"What? Let's not Bridget."

"Your no fun!" She whined, crossing her arms turning her back to me.

"Bridget." I sternly stated eyeing her back.

She turned around with the puppy dog face plastered all over, "Pretty please Chad? If you do I'll tell you one of Mommy's secrets!"

Ha. I already know one of them.. Get this Bridget you're my daughter! What a shock. And since we are on that topic, its been almost 3 weeks since I known. When the heck is she gonna tell me? I want her to tell me, I just cant say 'Oh Sonny I know that Bridget's my child. And no I wasn't snooping around your stuff'. Ha not an option.

"Fine so what's the secret?" I asked her, dazing out of my thought.

"Oh no, you have to play dollies with me first."

"You act so much like your old man" I chuckled under my breath, hoping she didn't hear.

"What? Daddy? No. He never acted like me from what I know." She laughed, so much for keeping it under cover. "Mommy said he was the quiet type, like a bookworm and when he did say something it was worth the quietness. That's why she fell in love with him. I on the other hand like a guy who's on my soccer team." She smirked nudging me.

"Bridget.." I muttered.

"Chad. I'm joking. No need to go all protective on me.."

"Yes there's a need to.." I murmured as we walked into the bathroom.

"Okay now Chad act like a mean, snobby girl." Bridget instructed.

"Something I can do.."

"No you always play the blonde: Stupid and Corny…"

"Your blonde."

"So I am the smart and independent one." **[A/N: I tend to NOT offend anyone. Sorry if I did.] **

"Yeah whatever.." I laughed.

With Cloe she pretended to walk in.. "Hey Tina!" She greeted, making her arm wave.

"Oh look." I said in a girly nasally voice, flipping the girl's hair to face Cloe.

"Don't be mean! I wanna be friends…" She whispered, pretending to cry.

"Oh boo-hoo. You're a chicken." I continued in my girly voice, jerking Tina in every way possible.

"No I'm not! Fine if you think so let's play Bloody Mary and whoever doesn't crack first can have Dylan."

"Dylan?" I said in my normal manly voice.

"Dylan. He's a bratz."

"Oh.." I nodded.

"Is that a deal?" She asked referring back to the game.

"Oh you know what Bridget, I'll be right back I forgot something in my car.." I said trying to escape from this game.

"Fine.. I'll be in my room. Come get me when your back." She sighed walking back to her room.

Good, that'll give me some extra time to make an excuse to NOT play dolls with her… I was about to walk in the kitchen when I heard a voice in the family room. It was Sonny and she was on the phone. I decided to take a little peak and see what she was talking about..

**SPOV**

"Hey Tawni what's up?" I greeted, smiling.

"Hey Son bun. Chad been over lately?" She said into the phone. Of course, start the conversation with Chad.

"You know the weather is real nice.." I snickered, trying to change the subject.

"Sonny."

"Fine. And yes he has he's over right now."

"Ooh! So tell me all the deets! Did you tell him yet?" She squeaked.

"Uh no. I haven't. How am I suppose to tell him?"

"Sonny, your gonna have to tell him you know that right? He just cant be stalking about not knowing that Bridget's his child!"

"Oh yeah.. How am I suppose to tell him? Oh Chad did you know that when we were younger and working at Condor studios you hit me up and I became pregnant with your child Bridget!'?" I screeched, heck I wasn't gonna do that but still.

"Sonny. Then how are you going to tell him? It's been 2 ½ weeks of him **NOT** knowing."

"Heck, I didn't know until the last 2 weeks ago…."

"Sonny." She growled.

"Okay just let me practice how does this sound: Hey Chad, can I talk to you. Um well 2 weeks ago I found out that Bridget was your child."

"NO! That's all wrong!"

"Then how!"

"Like this: Oh Chad-" She started dramatically.

"No need to go all Falls on me."

"Really Sonny?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Uh oh… Good Luck Sonny" Tawni whispered as she hung up.

I placed the phone down slowly, scared to face him. I turned around slowly to reveal a frustrated Chad and a un-happy Sonny.

"Chad… I was going to tell you." I whispered faintly, looking down ashamed.

"Sad thing is that I knew for 2 weeks…" He muttered.

I looked up, this time confused. "How?"

"I saw the paper…"

Now I was angry. "You were looking through my stuff!"

"Oh yeah no need to be angry with me. You where the one lying." Chad sarcastically said.

"You cant just pin this all on me! You were the one who got **ME** pregnant in the first place."

"Now you cant pin this one me. Sonny how long were you gonna keep this from me?"

I stayed quiet for a while. "I was going to try to tell you today… But how was I suppose to?"

Then I heard a faint cry. I looked from behind Chad to reveal Bridget all red eyed, eyes puffy.

"Is that true?" She whispered barely hearable.

"Yes Sonny is that true?" Chad asked in an angry tone looking directly at me.

I felt weak, and I felt hot tears spill threw my eyes. "Yes it is. This wasn't that way I wanted it to be though…"

With that Bridget ran out the room and I heard a slam from her door.

Chad stared at me in disgust. "Call me when your ready to tell me the truth." He walked out the front door slamming it. Leaving me, Liar and Sad Mother Alison Munroe broken hearted. I dropped on the floor and cried. Cried for a long, long time. And wouldn't stop.. I was broken and not meant to be healed.

**BPOV**

Chad Dylan Cooper is my dad. Joseph Moore is not my father. I went into my closet and took out my suitcase. My life was full of lies and if I don't even know half of them what's the reason of living? I stuffed a whole bunch of clothes in my purple suitcase and some Pajama's including slippers. I went in my closet and grabbed the nearest set of gym shoes and flip-flops. I stuffed them inside, and put in my other items. I stood back up and wiped my tears off and cracked the door open so I can slide my way out to the bathroom. I took my toothbrush and my Wizards of Waverly Place toothpaste. I slid back into my room and put my jacket on and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"I love you.." I murmured on her hair. This might be the last time I ever step foot in this room yet along this house. I took out a piece of paper and my gel pen and started writing down a note:

_Dear Sonny, _

_Lie, after lie and lie. My life isn't life is a pack of lies. What's my reason of living? Lies. Thanks for taking care of me from day one. I appreciate it. Don't come looking for me because I would never EVER come back to this place I used to call home._

_Formally your 'Daughter'_

_-Bridget Grace __**COOPER**_

I taped the letter on my door, and started rolling my suitcase to the back door. Sarah came after me tugging on my jacket.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Where are you going?" She murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Away"

"Can I come?" She pouted.

I nodded no.

"Don't leave me.." She cried sadly.

I hugged her tightly, "I love you. Please don't forget that Sar-Bear.."

She nodded, "Don't tell anyone okay?" I tell her.

Before she could answer she fell down on the ground and snored.

I smiled sheepishly and opened the door, "Goodbye.." I whispered as I shut the door.

I rolled out to the front of the house, crying and whimpering. I wasn't just hurt, I was crushed. Broken into a million of pieces like a missing puzzle piece.. Where would I go I wondered. Hannah's house was way too far from here. Lesley wasn't even in the clue. Victoria lived close to here but I would rather sleep in a car. But Nick. He lived real close to here. And I knew my way to his house. I took out my mom's cell phone. Yes I stole it. And called Nick's phone. It was almost midnight, I started to make my way to Nick's house.

He finally answered, but he sounded mad. "What?"

"Nick, can I come over.." I whimpered, trudging down the street.

"What's wrong?" He softened, hearing my cry for help.

"Please Nick can I come over.." I said into the phone sobbing.

"Yeah meet me in the backyard…" He sighed.

"Thank you.." I muttered into the phone, ending the call.

About 10 minutes later, I arrived in Nick's backyard to see him open his backdoor. I walked in with him, rubbing my eyes.

"Just be quiet.. My dad doesn't know about this…" He smiled halfhearted.

I nodded and walked up the stairs to his room.

"You can have my bed. I made myself a blow up.." He nodded sitting himself on the bed.

"I cant just intrude and take your bed Nick." I fussed.

"Don't start with me Bridget.. I'm offering and being a friend."

"Which is like one in a million.."

"How could I say no when you were crying?"

"Like you always do?"

"I'm not that against girls sheesh.."

I snickered.

"I'm not gay. If that's what your thinking."

I started laughing softly and laid myself down, relaxing.

"So…" He started off.

I turned to him. "Thanks.."

"Welcome." He smiled, gazing in my eyes in the dark.

It stayed quiet for a while.

"So what are you going to do when your dad finds out you're here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, he likes you so I guess it will make things easy.."

"Mmm" I yawned.

"So why were you crying?" He asked looking at the ceiling.

"You remember Chad who was at my soccer game?"

"Yeah he was cool.."

"He's my so called dad…"

"But I though-"

"Me too. My life was a lie"

"And I thought you had it easy…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have everything.."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is you know it."

"No your life is better than mine Nick. You have a trustworthy family" I sighed for like the 100th time today.

"Lie. My mom isn't even here. She left when I was 3." He huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah.."

"Does your sister Natalia know her?"

"A little, all she remembers that she was really pretty." He sighed.

"You're a good friend Nick." I muttered, into my pillow.

"I know, just don't tell anyone at school or on the team. I have a rep to hold." He chuckled.

After our little conversation, I fell into deep slumber, thoughts flowing threw my head. Also a certain someone and why I felt the way I felt now..

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy, but cliffy enough! Who do you think Bridget was thinking about? How does all this drama make you feel? Haha, well thanks for reading and this was my longest chapter! 12 pages of SAD and HAPPY. Wow. [: Review and Chad will be happy again! :X **

**1. GREAT! I love it**

**2. Aww, cute**

**3. Alright man..**

**4. Eww much?**

**5. BLAH. Not reading anymore :[**

**Please no one say 5.… LOL Thanks for reading again!**


	14. Come back Bridget!

**There aint no party like a updating party, cause an updating party is off da hook! Ah that was pretty.. Weird. Anyways I know Bridget was a bit OOC in the last chapter, my apologies. Chad will be a bit OOC in this chapter because I want him to be. So yeah, if you got a problem with it come on over and we'll fight about it. Kidding. But if you saw Ramona and Beezus say 'Guts' in your review. If you are reviewing. [: **

**Disclaimer: I say this in every story, 24/7. I own nothing. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Gah! Last night was a mess. Not only I ran away, but I couldn't go to sleep. It was like AHH! I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning Bed head." Nick smirked from the floor.

"Ha. Yeah whatever. It suits you too." I mumbled under my breath. Speaking of breath mine smelled heavenly bad.

He started fixing his hair in the mirror, "Pfft, well my dad's not here yet apparently he went to go get my sister from a sleepover."

"Oh well, that buys you more time if we get caught." I smiled as I stood next to him.

"Nah, I already have my plan" He grinned fixing his 'imaginary' collar.

"Which is?" I asked.

He stopped and stared at me with a blank expression. "I have no idea."

"Oh that's just great Einstein. Your just a genius" I blurted, pointing at his chest.

He huffed and folded his arms. "Look Munroe, I'm doing a good thing by letting you stay here. And I'm offering breakfast too."

I started beaming. "Aww!" I squeezed Nick, as he stayed stiffly in his spot.

"Well. I know how to make pancakes." He started off. "Do you want some."

I let him go, and shook my head in disgust. "Ha. No thank you, your probably the worst cook in worst Cookville!"

"Actually. My pancakes are very fluffy!" He yelled, looking down.

"Oh yeah?" I growled.

"Yeah!"

"Fine, I'll try one!" I screamed loudly, I think the neighbors heard me. Oops.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good" He said swiftly about to walk out.

"Good"

"Are we good?" He asked, turning back.

"Oh we're so good." I flinched, walking out of his room.

We walked to his kitchen and Nick began taking out his so called 'Ingredients' for the fluffy pancake. As so he said though.

**TPOV**

Haven't heard from Sonny since last night, I mean if there was a problem she would call right? So there must be no problem right? She and Chad are responsible parents and probably resolved this mess right? I looked at my fiancé Todd with a pleading look.

"What's up Tawn?" He soothed rubbing my back for comfort.

I shrugged and tried to shake off the topic but of course the phone rang. I had a feeling it was Sonny, and of course it was…

"_Hello?" I greeted._

"_T-T-Taw-Tawni.." Sonny stuttered, I heard whimpers in the background. Aww poor baby. _

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" I cooed, trying to calm her down. I could tell by how she was talking she was down in the dumps. _

"_Ch-Cha-Chad.. B-b-Bridget.. L-left m-me!" She yelled, and started her waterworks again._

_Todd looked at me with a confused look. I covered the phone for a moment and explained to him. "Chad, is Bridget's dad." I whispered._

_He shook his head, "Wow." _

_I re-joined Sonny, "Hang in there Sonny. I'll be there in a moment. We're gonna get to the bottom of this you hear?" _

_She sniffled, and I felt as if she was nodding. She hung up._

"Let's go." I gritted through my teeth, grabbing my purse.

Todd shut the door behind me and began our descend to the Munroe Residence.

The car ride was silent, great just what I needed.

Todd cleared his throat, "So Chad. I don't think I met him"

"No. But you heard of him probably. Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked, looking at him.

His face began to tighten up in a shock value, "Sonny and Chad? Did… that?"

"No." I stiffed a giggle. "Chad knocked up Sonny."

He closed his eyes for a second and sighed, "Typical.."

I shrugged, it sure was. About 10 minutes later, we reached the Munroe/Cooper's house. Sonny and Sarah were sitting outside on the front patio, Sonny bawling her eyes out and Sarah looking at her with a confused look. I stepped out and ran up to them, embracing Sonny with a warm hug.

"She left us Tawni. She's gone!" Sonny squeaked, coughing.

I let go of her, "Did you go to the police and report a missing file?"

She nodded, "But we have to wait 24 hours just incase she shows up!"

I rubbed my temples. "Does Chad know?"

"No. He's already mad. I don't want him panicking too." Sonny sobbed. "He wont answer his phone."

I growled something under my breath and pulled out my phone. I dialed his number and sure enough it went to voicemail. I decided to leave a nasty voicemail.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. I swear your just the most shallowest jerk in the universe! And you know what? That led to Bridget your daughter running away.. I swear this is all your-" I stopped and frowned. I hung up.

"You forgot fault.." Todd added smiling.

I shook my head, "But it's not just his fault."

Sonny sighed and licked her lips.

"Sonny, its your fault too. And I'm not standing up for Chad because its his fault too!" I reminded her.

She nodded, "I guess I understand."

Then I heard a loud crash from the trash cans and turned around to see Chad's car being crashed into.

He stepped out and ran over, "Got your voicemail. What do you mean she's gone." He growled, his eyes didn't look so blue as they usually do. They were like gray. Not saying he was a vampire or anything.

"She ran away." Sonny whispered, looking down at the grass.

"Well where did you look?" He asked staring at her.

"Almost everyone down the block. Most of them said they'll keep an eye out for her.."

Chad looked up, looking very disturbed. "Where does that Kyle kid live that Bridget hangs out with?"

"He lives too far away for her to walk." I added, remembering taking her over there one day.

Chad clutched onto his keys, "I'm still checking. This is my _daughter_ we're talking about.."

I looked at Sonny who gave a weak smile.

We all got into Chad's little truck. Oh wait excuse me huge one.

**BPOV**

I licked my fingers finishing Nick's surprisingly amazing pancake.

"Told you I was a magician at cooking." He smirked, folding his arms.

"You never said that!" I reminded him laughing.

I gave him my plate and he placed it in the dishwasher.

I heard a rumble from who knows where and thought it was my stomach. Gosh was I really still hungry. Then I heard a vroom from the garage.

I stared at Nick panicking. We both ran up stairs.

"Stay in my room!" He ordered. I nodded as I sat on his bed, fiddling with my fingers.

"DAD! It was just Johnny! That's Lisa's cousin! He was just over for breakfast!" I heard a familiar scream from Natalia. She stomped upstairs, I literally prayed she didn't see me. Too bad it didn't work.

"Oh my gosh Bridget what are you doing here!" She squealed.

I ran to her and covered her mouth. "Hush it Natalia before this hand is shoved up your nose."

She nodded and I released my hand. "Long story.." I told her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked much more quietly.

"Last night…" I murmured.

She snickered. "Finally my brother and you hooked up."

I gasped, and pushed her lightly. "No! Family crisis. That's just, uh that's I cant even find the right word for it!"

"That's okay, I give you and him a few years. Because usually two people who hate each other and do things for them, end up with each other. Love and hate relationship." She explained.

"Not likely." I said to her shoving her out.

Nick ran up, "Oh no. You better not tell Natalia!"

"I'm not." She smiled.

Thank goodness she's nice.

Nick's dad, [Uh no] came up "What's with all the- Bridget?" He asked.

"Awkward.. Well I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me.." Natalia giggled walking away.

"Hey Mr. Wilkins…." I smiled ever so sweetly to lighten the mood. Too bad I was in my pj's, because he would of believed I just came over early to hang out.

"She's here to hang out with me.." Nick hurriedly said.

"In her pajamas?" Mr. Wilkins added.

"Oh right…" Nick muttered.

"Uh huh, Bridget does your mom know you're here?" He asked.

"Totally. She even said that you would be so nice to let me!" I smiled, I knew he was a sucker for my mom. Oh I mean Sonny.

"Really? Well… Hey! Wait! We're calling her" He concluded pointing downstairs.

"Busted." Nick groaned.

**SPOV**

We arrived at Kyle's house, Chad had a feeling she was here. I just think it was his fatherly love.

Chad knocked on the door and we all watched from the truck.

Kyle himself opened the door and smiled as Chad grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look kid I know Bridget's in here. Where is she?" Chad growled.

I got out of the truck and made my way over to them. "Chad let him go.."

He slowly let go of the poor kid.

"I don't know? Isn't she suppose to be home?" Kyle asked as he rubbed his neck.

I pouted, "No.." I squeaked. "I'm sorry Kyle for my friend here."

He smiled and nodded closing the door behind us.

We made our way back into the car, and once again the silent treatment was being made. My phone rang and I picked it up not looking to see who it was.

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hi um Sonny?" I deep voice said from the other end._

"_Yes this is her and who is this?" I asked, Chad glancing at me every few seconds._

"_Nick's dad Noah. Um apparently Bridget said that you said it was okay for her to be here?"_

_I gasped, of course how come I didn't check his house! But we did. Huh?_

"_Sir, um Noah Bridget's with you now?" I asked in a calm state._

_Everyone's eyes were on me as I continued talking._

"_Yes…" He said._

"_I'll be there momentarily.." I smiled and hung up._

"Where is she?" Chad asked, eyes glued onto the road.

"Nick's house.." I told him.

"Should of known.." Chad muttered.

"How huh Chad?" I asked, annoyed.

"Noah likes you.." He smirked.

I frowned, yup I forgot about that. "That means nothing!"

"He kidnapped our daughter!" He screeched.

Our daughter.. Music to my lovely ears. "He didn't kidnap her! Nick and her are friends."

We made our way to Nick's house and we all piled out the truck. Chad banged on the door like he was some tough cop or something.

Noah, opened the door beaming until he saw Chad. Poor guy, I'm not interested.

"Oh hello, Sonny… Chad. Other people." He smiled making way so we could come in.

As soon as I saw my baby I ran to her, "Bridget!" I gushed hugging her.

"Get off of me!" She yelled angrily pushing me away.

I have to admit that hurt.

"Auntie Tawni? Uncle Todd? Ahh GUTS! This cant be good." She squeaked sitting herself down next to Nick.

"Whatcha mean?" Tawni asked.

Bridget ignored her. "I'm not going with you guys.."

"What!" Nick spat out standing up.

Bridget looked at him. "I'm staying."

Nick slumped in the sofa. "Whatever"

"Sweetie." I started off, looking directly at her. "Come home. So we can all talk."

"Talk about what?" Noah butted in.

"Oh well since we're all telling truths here. Chad is my dad" Bridget frowned.

"Sweetie. Please.." I begged.

"No! How do I know if your even my mom? Or that's my sister?" Bridget growled at me. "I'm not a Munroe Sonny. I'm, I'm a Cooper. And I'm not proud of it.."

I looked down, she never calls me Sonny. Its always Mom, Mommy or Mother. "Your.. You are a Mun- Cooper." I finished.

Chad bit his lip, "We need to talk about this. Just us.."

"He's right Bridget.. Go ahead." Noah smiled, looking kinda devastated. Aw shucks cant he see that I don't like him!

"I'm staying here!" Bridget ordered. "Isn't that right Nicholas?"

Nick frowned. "Not fair. After all I do for you, you call me by my first name?"

"Nick" Bridget eyed him, giving him the 'evil eye'.

"She's right!" Nick pointed out.

"She has to go home to her family Nick." Noah added.

"Dad's right." Nick sighed.

"Nick!" Bridget screeched.

Nick looked down. "Sorry Dad, Bridget is a lot scarier than you.."

"Bridget, honey please come home and, and um if you don't like what we're saying you can come back I swear." I told her.

Everyone eyed me like I was crazy.

"Seriously?" She asked.

I nod, "Very Serious"

She got up, "Okay then." She grabbed her bag and we all headed out.

We piled back into Chad's Range Rover and headed back down the street to our house.

Everyone sat in the family room quietly while I got a few papers, I came back shuffled them up and placed them down looking up at everyone.

"Welcome all to the first ever Munroe/Cooper/Hart/and Smith family meeting.." I said.

* * *

**Okay I had to make this one long, I don't know why I just had to! XD This chapter mmh most character where a bit OOC, my apologies. Tell me if you liked it by reviewing even if you didn't like it I still like reviews! :] Have a great night/day!**

**-Tarayn**


	15. Introducing Candice Danae Cooper

**Im back baby! Better than ever! Miss me? I miss you! Yes I do sir! [: Well , I just this laptop that Im currently typing on for my birthday 2 weeks ago. Got used to it, found my password for this site and decided to update. I am rusty, I agree. But that only because I don't know what to type since I've been MIA for 4 months :/ . Well please try to enjoy this chapter. I guess this is just a test driver for the next few ones; Its pretty short. :[ And I guess a lot of the characters are OCC… Apologies from me..**

**Disclaimer: I've been doing this for a while and I guess the authorities just don't get that I own freaking nothing! XD**

**BPOV**

I feel like I'm gonna puke. I don't wanna be here! Don't ever want to! And Im not a Munroe! I don't want to be! Nor a Cooper! I guess I have no choice; for I Bridget Grace Munroe is trapped! Add in theme music.. Here we go..

"Okay ,lets get down to business shall we?" Sonny smiled, looking around at everyone.

Chad shrugged , Sarah fiddled around , Tawni weakly smiled and Todd well he just looked like he didn't belong here. Well he didn't, neither did I.

I frowned, I kept a frown on my face. "Just hurry up, I should get back home.." I murmured under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked, looking at me.

I smiled under my frown, trying not to laugh.

"Now , this meeting is all about Bridget…" Sonny smirked , glaring at me.

"Ah no.." Chad butted in, "its also about how YOU, keeping the biggest secret yet that I have a daughter!" He yelled, throwing his hands up.

Sonny, was taken back. Looking as hurt as ever, she let a few tears fall down her cheek. I felt bad. My mom, uhm Sonny. Was crying, because of Chad, some dad he's turing out to be..

"No! It wasn't her fault!" I yelled back at Chad, standing up, defending my mommy. "Also your fault for KNOCKING her up!"

Tawni snickered, Chad looked scared from what her heard.

"Where'd you hear that from!" He squeaked.

I pointed to Aunt Tawni, implying that she told me. "I over heard her and mommy talking one day."

Tawni stopped snickering and looked at me with furry, "Snitch!" She squeaked.

Sarah started clapping her hands, "Chaddy and Mommy sittin in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She sang.

I went over to her and covered her mouth, "Not anymore! She's married to daddy! He loves her! He treated her right! Chad didn't!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. Angry, that's what I was.

**SPOV**

And that my friend, that's when everything and everyone seemed to stop move. My heart felt as if it dropped, my eyes were watering. I felt numb, I felt dead.

"Bridget, you know better not to mention him around her.." Tawni sighed, shaking her head.

Chad sat down, he also looked pale as a ghost.

"You know its true… All of you do…" Bridget mummered.

I sniffed, "This is all my fault.."

No one said one thing…

" I didn't want no one to know.. I wanted to keep this just to me, I wanted to live with my family happy…" I squeaked, "God was I wrong!" I screamed, letting everything come down.

"Sonny…" Chad cooed, walking over to me.

I cried, I boo hooed in front of everyone..

He took me and craddled me , rocking back and forth trying to calm me down, nothing worked. I continued to cry.

"This is not your fault. It's mine.. No its not even mine.. Its both of us.." He whispered in my hair.

By this time, his shirt was soaking. He didn't care, he kept me in his arms.

"Shh , Sonny.. Baby don't cry…" He kissed my head, squeezing me closer to him.

**BPOV**

I didn't like the fact that Sonny and Chad were close to each other. It made me mad, I was more mad than usual. Even though I don't like seeing mommy sad, it made me furious to see that Chad, out of all people was holding mommy. Daddy was.. I felt my body heat up, my fist were clenching up. I stood up, and marched off to my room. Once I got in I broke down in tears. The door had cracked open, Sarah came waddling in.

"Go, away…" I whispered, wipping off my tears.

"Auntie Tawni, and Uncle Todd went bye-bye.. Mommy still crying.. Sissy.. why so sad?" She asked me sitting on my lap.

"It sucks how you don't understand anything Sarah.." I sighed, kicking my feet on my bed.

"I-I-I do!"

"No you don't, your five years old.."

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah! I do too! Mommy and Chaddy, got knocked up." She beamed.

I started laughing, "Not really. I don't even really know what 'Knocked up' means either.."

She smiled, "Why were you mean to mommy?"

I frowned, "I wasn't trying too.."

"Try to be nice?"

"I cant.. I'm not a Munroe.. I'm a Cooper. Apperently, Cooper's don't have a nice bone in their bodies.." I smiled.

"Chaddy being nice to mommy. Chaddy a Cooper." She explained to me.

"Yes, but only sometimes. You saw him blow up on us before.."

"I'm a Cooper too!" Sarah smiled, looking delighted. Too bad she's not..

"No your not, you're a Munroe. Im the only Cooper!"

"Bridget Grace Cooper?"

"Yes… But it doesn't sound right.."

"Sarah Marie Munroe!"

"Ha, yes.."

"Sarah Marie Cooper?" She asked puzzled.

"No." I shook my head. I started to think.. If I'm not a Munroe, but a Cooper, I should change my name… "Sarah, do you like the name, Candice Danae Cooper?"

Sarah looked at me, "No.."

"Who cares what you think, from now on, Call me Candice Danae Cooper! Aka, CDC!" I beamed proudly. Here's to my new life, as a new person. Daughter of Chad Dylan Cooper, or his worse nightmare…

**I'm ready for the tomatoes… I know it sucked. And I know I have a lot of misspelled words, my word check wasn't working at all. Uhm, I think the next update for this story will be on Monday.. This is the last week for school for me so woo hoo! [: Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :D**

**-Tarayn**


	16. Daddy and Daughter

**Well I certainly lied. I said the next update would be on Monday, its Thursday. Man I am such a lier. :[ Sorry. I really think this story will be going on for a while. And I think there will be a sequal. Just saying, but for now; enjoy what you have and I'm still trying to find my inner writing ability. Sorry this make take some time until I get back in gear.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something then I would be bragging now, but for now I own jack.**

**BPOV [aka; CPOV]**

I smiled, Candice Danae Cooper was a wonderful creation. She would be the evil in this family. The disaster of Jurrassic Park, the bread of pb and j. I would be the ruler the everything of everyone!

I cackled, "Oh dear little sister…" I patted Sarah's head.

"Bridget darling, come here!" Mom's weak voice echoed through the house.

I was about to get up, when I realized; I'm not Bridget. I smiled and laid down, laughing.

"Bridget…." Chad tried, sighing.

I rolled my eyes, I wonder how long they would keep saying my- her I mean; her name…

Mom then came into the room, looking annoyed from my ignorace towards her.

"Didn't you hear me! Your door was open!" She asked me, leaning against the door panel.

"Yes I heard you.." I smiled, sitting up.

Then Chad, came in. "Then why didn't you answer us?"

I looked up, and tried to hold back my laughter. "You didn't call me.." I concluded, looking at them; with a confused look strucken on my face.

"Uhm mommy, Chaddy; that's not Bridget.." Sarah butted in, snickering.

"Huh?" Sonny and Chad asked in unison, looking at Sarah.

They looked back at me, and I winked at them.

Chad bent down to my size. "Then who are you?" He asked me.

I got up; pushed him out the way, and said, "Candice Danae Cooper!" I smiled, giving them the jazz hands.

"Excuse me?" Mommy asked, in utter shock.

"Well mother, I am the daughter of…" I stopped at looked at Chad, whom was on the floor. "That thing." I snickered.

"Im not a thing!" Chad squeaked, as he got up and smoothed out his shirt. "I'm CDC."

"So am I…." I smiled up at him.

"Bridget… I mean 'Candice' your not legally a Cooper. You're a Munroe…." Mommy smiled, then she looked in the corner of her eye at Chad. "But with Cooper genetics…." She sighed.

"Theres nothing wrong with being a Cooper!" Chad yelled.

"I never said there was!" Sonny yelled back, stomping her foot.

"You kinda did, mom…" I said, shaking my head; walking towards Chad.

"Ha! That's right! See my daughter's on my side here!" Chad exclaimed, giving Sonny a smirk.

Mommy's jaw dropped. "Well Sarah is a Munroe…." She said, sticking her tongue out.

Sarah looked up at Mom, and back at Chad and I. "I wanna be a Cooper!" She shook her head, getting away from Sonny.

Chad snickered, "Well, well Sonny…"

"Don't say another thing…" Sonny murmured, as she walked out.

**CPOV **

"Okay kiddo…" I said, as I bent down to Sarah's level. "Gimme and your sister a little time to talk okay?"

Sarah nodded, and left the room. I got up and looked at Bridget. I sat down on her bed and patted for her to sit.

"Okay before you say anything.. Am I in trouble?" She asked, worried.

"No…" I chuckled, "But I need to tell you; you cant just change your name Bridget."

"Why not? I am a Cooper. And I am quite fond of my name." She argued.

"Well, because. You arent mine legally. I mean you are mine, but you're a Munroe. And a Cooper. Do you get it?" I asked her, with a puzzled look on my face.

She looked at my dumbfounded. "No…"

"Okay… What do you get?"

"That you and Sonny got jiggy together and pop goes the weasel; I came. You left. Mommy met Joseph, had Sarah. He left, and then Mommy met you again… Wait so are you and Mommy gonna have another baby?"

My eyes widened, "No! No! No!" I covered my eyes. "Me and Sonny arent even together.."

"Well you should be. You guys could make pretty babies; I mean just look at me! I'm adorable!" Bridget gushed as she flipped her hair.

"Yes, yes you are. But Bridget; its not that easy… You cant just do that with a girl, leave her, she has a baby, and then years later you meet up again. You cant just expect to get back with that person…." I shook my head.

"Well do you like mommy?" Bridget asked, looking in my eyes.

I stayed quite. I couldn't answer that, at all. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I felt for Sonny.

Bridget interupted my thoughts and said, "So I take that as a yes?"

"No!"

"So a no?"

"No!"

"Well whats your answer!"

"I don't have one.." I muttered, looking down.

She sighed, "Well can you tell me how you two met?"

I smiled, what a wonderful way we met. I chuckled, "Well I met your mom years ago in a fat suit.."

"She was in a fat suit? Why?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, for a sketch for her show. She was in shock when she saw me. I stole her yogurt, when I gave her my autograph.." I smiled at the golden memory.

"Why'd you do that?" Bridget asked. "I like my yogurt.."

"Who knows, I was young and careless.. But, when I met your mom; everything changed. I changed, she was the sun beyond everyone."

Bridget giggled, "The 'Sonny'."

"And, I remember our first fight. She bawked at me… and smelled like lunch meat.."

"That sounds nothing like Mom…."

"She was wise beyond her years wasn't she?"

Bridget nodded.

"And we had our first 'Fine, fine, good, good' argument that day. We also played musical chairs too. Ah and Sonny got her famous egg salad all over her."

"She does make a great egg salad…."

"I never tried it."

"Yeah… Then after Mackenzie Falls lost to So Random because Sonny pretended she sprained her ankle and I tried to help her but she pushed me down and sat in the chair first… But I had to say So Random was the most amazing show and my favorite show on Mackenzie falls.."

Bridget giggled, "Ha! Karma gotcha back."

"Yeah but Sonny cheated…" I smirked.

"I didn't cheat, I won fair and square.." Sonny smiled as she came in and sat down next to me.

"Did not." I smiled at her.

"Did too" She grinned, looking at me.

"Not."

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did not" Sonny grinned, laughing.

"Did too…" I said, then realizing my mistake, frowning. "And she still wins at this game…"

Bridget smiled, "Mom, do you like daddy?" Then she looked at me.

"What? No. I mean, I did. Long ago, when we were going out. But now? I cant answer that…." She muttered.

"That's what I said." I told Sonny.

Bridget got up, "But you both need to! And to make sure you both will, I will make you. Consider this as a warning." She nodded and walked out.

"Ha, before you know it, you'll be Mrs. Cooper." I laughed, and got up.

Sonny didn't say anything, but stare at me.

"What?" I asked her, shrugging.

She looked hurt, "Nothing. Just thinking." And with that she got up and walked to the backyard where the girls where at.

**Sorry it was short, it'll do until next week. [: And it was an okay one I think. I think I'm getting back. :D Well tell me how it was. And sorry for misspelled words. Still it isnt working. :[ Which sucks. But Christmas is in 3 days! Happy Holidays!**

**-Tarayn-**


	17. Pinky Swear?

**Hello dearies, how do you do? I do very well dear. Oh my, let's get serious; How you doing! Yeah well today's chapter isn't all good, I couldn't think of anything. And it's short on top of that. Someone punch me. DX Oh well. I'll get back into the writing 'groove' in one point or another. Well jab; is trash and I'm rambling. [:**

**Disclaimer: aka; my best friend. HA. Not; cause I own nothinngggg!**

**SPOV**

What is wrong with me? I looked at my wedding ring, which should be off. I haven't seen Joseph in who knows how long and I'm still wearing this ring? For all I know he could be dead, married, or some hermit. I sighed, twisting the ring off setting it down on the patio ledge.

Chad came out of the house and sat next to me. Then he noticed the ring, and chuckled. "Sonny, oh little Sonny."

I slumped in my chair, "Chad this is serious."

"Get a divorce already…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Why should I?" I eyed him, teasing him.

"Because he's not coming back, sunshine." Chad frowned, shaking his head.

"I know…" I whispered, looking down.

"Sonny this is bringing you down slowly, even though you can't see it, I can clearly see it. And it hurts me to see you like this."

"Chad it's not that easy." I started off, looking back up at him.

"Yes it is. Sonny you need to get out more, date, mingle… Something." Chad sighed, rubbing his temples.

"And what about you?" I asked Chad, he kept wondering about me, what about himself?

"Sonny, I'm fine. I don't need anyone."

"Yes you do, I can tell."

"How?"

"It seems like, ever since you met Bridget, Sarah and I you seem… Different."

"Yeah, I'm not the same Chad from long ago…" Chad shrugged.

"No not like that. I don't how to explain it but, it's like… You want to be part of something special. Like you're missing something in your life. And you are, you are missing so much." I concluded, shaking my head.

"I guess, we both are huh?" Chad smirked, laughing. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at me, seriously. "Sonny if you get a divorce, I will defiantly find someone to 'complete' my life."

"Pinkie-swear?" I asked, holding out my pinkie.

Chad stared at it, and sighed. "Yes I do." He held out his pinkie and we shook on it.

I grinned, "Good we are on same terms." I stood up and fixed my dress. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get a divorce." I grinned, and picked up my ring and left. Then I popped back outside, "Chad you don't mind if you could watch the kids?"

He shook his head, "It will be my pleasure."

"And don't worry. Bridget knows not to hurt you."

**CPOV**

20 minutes later, after Sonny left, the doorbell rung. I walked to the curtain to see who it was; Tawni?

I opened the door and she jumped in.

"Chad…" She smiled, putting her purse on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, giving back her purse trying to get her out.

"Sonny told me to come and help you watch the kids."

I frowned, "She doesn't trust me?"

"Please I wouldn't… Do you know how long it took me to control Bridget the first few times watching her?"

"A long time?"

"More than a long time. I'm still trying." Tawni said, raising her eyebrow up. "So what makes you think you got the goods?"

"I'm her father; I have that affect on her." I smirked at her, acting victorious.

"That hasn't been around in what 7 years?" Tawni smirked back at me, folding her arms.

"That's not fair, you have an advantage against me!" I whined at her.

"Tawni, Chaddy. Where's mommy?" Bridget asked, looking up at both of us.

Oh how she favored me. It's amazing that I didn't see it.

"She left for some grown up bizz." Tawni smiled at her, bending down to her size.

"The last time you said that, you said she was running errands; when really she having DNA test to see if Chad was my dad, that didn't turn out so well. Now I think you should tell me the truth before something bad happens again!" Bridget grinned at Tawni poking her chest.

Tawni frowned and stood back up, "See this is what I mean."

"Now will you tell me?" Bridget chimed, tapping her foot.

"Sonny's getting a divorce." I said really fast, so she could barely hear me.

"What?" She asked again, cupping her ears.

I sighed, "Sonny. Is. Getting. A. Divorce."

"Oh… Cool; cool…" Bridget smiled, looking kinda confused. "What does divorce mean?"

"Oh my goodness!" Tawni dramatically sighed walking outside to check on Sarah.

I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the dictionary, "Divorce; A legal dissolution of the marriage contract by a court or other body having competent authority. This is properly a divorce, and called, technically, divorce a vinculo matrimonii."

She kept giving me a puzzled look, "And that means?"

"Splitting apart." I explained to Bridget.

"Oh… Is that a bad thing?" She asked me.

"Kinda, and at the same thing it's a good thing." I tried to explain to her.

She nodded, "I still don't get it, but you know whatever?" She shrugged and walked away.

Well that was easier than I thought; I sat down on the couch and sighed.

**Mkay, I'm sorry. I know what you might say.**

**So rate me? Er the story XD**

**1; Girll; off the chizzle.**

**2; Girll; off the hook**

**3; Girl; you da bomb**

**4; Girll; you nuts**

**5; Girll; you insane. **

**Hahah {:**


End file.
